The Flower and the Dragon
by ErinViolaFreesia
Summary: Freesia Walters is about to start her sixth year at Hogwarts along with her best friend Keeva. As usual Draco Malfoy is trying his best to make her life hell. But for some reason, his teasing seems more playful?
1. Going Home

The smoke of the trains circled around King's Cross Station. I couldn't help but love the smell, it reminded me of home. No, I'm not some homeless woman who sleeps on the benches at train stations! It reminded me of going home. The crowds, the trains, I loved it all! Being stuck in a cramped, stuffy half-way house was awful compared to where I was headed to!

I pushed my trolley, crammed with my large leather trunk, plenty of books and travel cage, which inside slept my beautiful Tortoiseshell Cat Eevee. I looked up at the gorgeous train in astonishment, the same as I have done for the past five years!

"Watch out!" someone yelled at me.

I quickly moved out of the way of the barrier as a familiar face ran through to platform 9 ¾

Stood in front of me was my best friend Keeva. Her long blue hair reached half way down her back and was left in loose waves, the colour of her hair standing out against her lightly tanned skin. Her hazel eyes gleamed when she realised it was me that she nearly hit.

"Always in the way Freesia!" Keeva smirked.

"Shut it" I laughed.

"Nice to hear from you by the way!" Keeva remarked sarcastically as we slid into our chosen compartment.

"It's not my fault" I laughed, relaxing into my seat "Renting an owl costs a fortune and you won't buy a mobile!"

"I offered to send some galleons over with Loki" she replied.

"You know I wouldn't accept that" I shook my head.

"Besides, could you imagine my Mum's face if she saw me with modern muggle technology" Keeva snorted.

I nodded in agreement.

I met Keeva on the way to King's Cross in our first year. She walked over to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 with her parents proud as anything. It made me wonder what my parents would have felt like if they saw their daughter go off to Hogwarts for the first time. I would never know…

My parents abandoned me weeks after I was born. I was taken to an orphanage in Dublin. Three care homes later and Dumbledore found me. I was eleven, a misfit, alone. He explained to me that I was a witch. I had magic blood from my mother and fathers side and they were both pretty gifted. He simply handed me a special letter, smiled at me and left.

I went over to Keeva's family and they told me how to get into the platform. From there until we arrived at the wonder that it Hogwarts, we were inseparable. That was before the Sorting Hat got involved.

"We'll have this one" the two of us jumped as a familiar sneering voice.

Looking in the door was the Slimeball commonly known as Draco Malfoy. His aura of smug gittiness decontaminated the air, instantly making me fell queasy. His platinum blonde hair was no longer slicked back and I hated to admit it, it looked much better! He would have looked almost handsome if it wasn't for that infuriating smirk on his face. Stood behind him were his two oafish lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Do you smell that boys?" Malfoy sniffs the air "Smells like the sickening smell of a Gryffindor!"

The two boys giggled in an idiotic manner in response.

"Piss off Malfoy" I rolled my eyes before turning back to Keeva. She eyed me with a worried look. She hated when me and Malfoy yelled at each other which just happened to be every time we saw each other!

He took a seat next to Keeva, winking at her as she did. She ignored the gesture and started to draw in her notepad.

"That's not being very friendly Walters" He sneered "I thought Gryffindors were meant to be nice"

"Not when it comes to utter dickheads" I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Keeva looked directly at me.

"To change into my robes" I sighed.

"Don't rush back" Dickhead laughed, placing his arm around Keeva.


	2. She's not pure

Draco's POV

That clearly wound her up. My work here is done!

How could she have the nerve to be friends with a Slytherin when she's the enemy? I know Gryffindors are courageous but this was just stupid! Freesia Walters was the embodiment of someone I couldn't stand! Her brown hair all neat and straightened, her skin practically porcelain making her green eyes almost hypnotising… Shut it Malfoy! I couldn't deny the fact that she was pretty, hell now she's grown up she's insanely hot! But that doesn't stop her being as annoying as fuck!

"Get off!" Keeva shook my arm off her.

"Come on Keeva" I laughed at her, sitting closer to her "You're a talented witch, and you're popular with the Slytherins, why are you wasting time on her?"

I was made to be potions partners with Keeva during our first year and we actually became civil to each other. It was nice to have a girl that didn't agree with every word I said or tried to latch onto me twenty-four seven, like Pansy. Don't get me wrong, we're not best friends but we could actually have a civilised conversation. Apart from when Walters is mentioned!

"You don't even know her, Malfoy" the blue haired girl snapped, pushing me away "so keep your slimy nose out of it"

"She's practically a muggle" I huffed, folding my arms.

"She is a witch" Keeva growled in annoyance, standing up "You know how well known her parent are! She is just as talented as them. Just because she was brought up in the muggle world does not make her one"

"Whatever you say" I tutted "She's still not pure"

"Do I look like a give a shit?" came a familiar voice from behind me.

Walters walked past me to grab her things. I tried to hide my surprise to see her in uniform. Her grey jumper was a lot tighter than usual in a certain area, if you get what I mean! Were they always that big? For once she was wearing a skirt instead of baggy trousers, showing her perfectly shaped legs. Merlin, Malfoy get a grip!

"I don't care if I don't match to your perception of Pureblood" her emerald eyes glared at me as Keeva walked in front of her.

She kicked my leg as she walked past me and walked out of the door; I was surprised how much it hurt! In the corner of my eye I saw Crabbe and Goyle sniggering.

"Shut it" I snapped as the two of them fell silent.

"Besides" She stood back in the doorway, a small grin on her face "I could kick your arse any day, with or without magic!"


	3. In his own little world

Freesia's POV

"Do you have to wind him up?" Keeva shook her head at me as we walked out of the train and towards the black carriages.

"Sorry Keeva" I sighed deeply "I know you two are friends but he drives me insane!"

"I wouldn't say we're friends Freesia" my friend responded "But I do have sit at a table with him everyday you know"

"I'm know, but I'm not going to let that slimy git walk all over me Keeva" I responded sharply "I've let him get away with it for too long"

"I know he's been horrible" Keeva places her arm around my shoulder "But he's like that with everyone"

"Everyone wearing red…" I mumbled.

Seriously should it really matter what house we're in? I know our personalities and strengths determine where we are housed but that shouldn't mean it should affect our friendships. Why do people, especially Malfoy, be such a dickhead about it?!

"Hey Guys!"

Keeva and I smiled as we heard a familiar voice.

Over skipped Luna Lovegood, her long wavy white hair flowing behind her, with the latest copy of the Quibbler under her arm. She smiled brightly at us before pulling us in for a hug.

"Hi Luna" Keeva smirked as we entered the carriage.

She walked back over to the front of the carriage. Keeva and I looked at each other in confusion as she started to talk to thin air.

"I'm not even going to ask" I laughed.

"Probably for the best" Keeva agreed.

"Good Summer Luna?" I glanced over at my oddball friend who was looking up into the clear night sky.

"Very pleasant thank you" Luna's eyes lit up, snapping back into reality. "Been helping Dad with the Quibbler"

"Nice" I smiled.

"I would have written to you about it Freesia" Luna sighed happily "But I don't have your address"

"With my half-way house owned by muggles, I don't think they'll understand why owls are bringing the post" I replied with a grin on my face.

"Well that's understandable!" Luna laughed to herself.

She handed me and Keeva a copy of the Quibbler each.

"Look" she squeaked "I even wrote an article"

I peered down at the article.

'_**Gnargals and where to find them: By Luna Lovegood' **_

"Luna, that's brilliant" I beamed proudly.

Keeva nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys" Luna blushed, adding colour to her very pale face.

After we left the carriages and headed towards the glorious Great Hall, Keeva, Luna and I headed to our respected tables. Luna skipped to the Ravenclaw table, Keeva strutted over to the Slytherin table and I headed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Walters" Seamus Finnegan called me over to them; he had been sweet enough to save me a seat. I sat down between him and Dean Thomas. Sitting opposite me was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The Golden Trio. Hermione smiled warmly at me, Ron smirked awkwardly and Harry nodded at me before turning back to talking to Ron.

"What have you got there?" Hermione asked, glancing at the magazine under my arm.

"Oh, here" I passed the copy over to her, "Luna's journalistic debut!"

"That's great!" she eyed the headline briefly before handing it back to me. "She must have been so pleased"

"You can keep hold of it" I passed it back to her, laughing "Luna will give me another copy I'm sure!"

The loud noise from the Great Hall immediately silenced as the Head teacher approached the front of the stage. His gentle eyes, partially hidden by his half-moon shaped glasses seemed to smile at every single student.

"Welcome students to what will be another fantastic year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore's voice echoed the room.

Every student smiled straight back at him as he continued to talk about the school rules. That man has affected everyone's lives in such a huge way; every single person owed their lives to him. I don't want to know where I'd be if he hadn't turned up at the care home five years ago! I glanced around the room to see that one person wasn't smiling on the Slytherin table.

Malfoy seemed to be off in his own little world. His hand is placed on the side of his face, moving some of his light blonde hair away from his face. His ice blue eyes stared off into space. He was annoyingly handsome and unfortunately he knew it! He developed a reputation of being a ladies man, most of the Slytherin girls had claimed to have slept with him. Keeva said it was utter bullshit and most of the girls couldn't say one word to him without running off screaming like crazed fans! Last year, many of the girls from the other three houses admitted to either having crushes on him or just thought he was attractive. Even Hermione admitted to me once that she thought he was handsome, but she still thought he was a slimy, creepy ferret!

A slightly sharp pain hit me in the chest as I noticed that I was staring at him, and that he was now looking back at me.


	4. Busy

Draco's POV

I can't get over how all the pupils have fallen under Dumbledore's spell. All smiling like utter morons! That will change soon enough, after I've finished with him…

The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood up as I felt that someone was watching me. I gaze fell onto the Gryffindor table when I noticed who it was.

What the hell is her problem?

Walters' emerald eyes seemed to bore into mine for a brief moment. Well, well, it appeared that Walters was falling for my charms! I winked at her, causing her to roll her eyes and her attention turned back to the idiots on her table. I smirked as I noticed that her cheeks have gone a slight shade of pink.

"Draco?"

I snapped back into reality as a slender hand grabbed my arm. I've only just noticed that everyone had gone back to eating and chatting.

"What is it Pansy?" I snorted, before taking a sip out of my goblet.

"Did you get my letters?" she purred down my ear, placing her head on my shoulder.

I received all ten of them stupid letters. All drowned in that really expensive perfume that she wears that smells worse than dragon breath! All containing sordid details of how she wanted to make love to me. It was beyond vomit-inducing! Who knew sleeping with her the once would have caused all of this!

"Why didn't you write to me all summer?" she snapped when I didn't answer her.

I groaned to myself. She had no fucking idea of what I've been through this summer. The training, the constant training! I had no time to socialise, especially to girls who were just one night stand material!

"I've been busy" I shrugged her off my shoulder, earning a whine from her. "I haven't written to anyone all summer"

"Yeah right" she sneered, before moving down to the end of the table.

Well that got rid of her!

For some reason, I was compelled to look back over to the Gryffindor table to see Walters laughing with Granger and that Irish Guy who blows everything up. A sickening feeling took over me...

Freesia's POV

Malfoy winked at me, making me feel queasy once more, I rolled my eyes before turning back to my friends.

"First night of prefect duty eh?" Seamus beamed at me.

Hermione was originally nominated to be prefect with Ron and she filled the role last year but she spoke to McGonagall at the end of the year and expressed that she wanted to dedicate her nights to focus on her work. She was always such a bookworm! I volunteered to do it as it could do great for my CV and besides, exploring the castle at night without Snape going nuts could be fun!

"Yeah" I folded my arms as we all stood up and headed out of the Great Hall. "I'm a bit nervous to be honest with you"

"Don't be" Hermione rested her arm on my shoulder "It's nothing to worry about"

"Nah" Seamus laughed "just wandering around the corridors, yell at first years, it's all good fun"

"And you'll be with me so it will be fun!" Ron pulled his usual grin at me.

"Wouldn't be too sure of that Ronald" Hermione mumbled before heading into the Gryffindor common room.

Did I detect a hint of jealousy there?

"Well have fun anyways" Seamus waved and entered the large portrait, followed by Harry, Dean and Neville.

We and Ron waved back before wandering around the corridors that were now deserted and pitched black.

"Lumos" we both said at the same time as our wands produced a small beam of light.

Luckily the first shift was fairly calm. We had to direct some of the first years to their designated common rooms but that was pretty much it.

"Enjoying your first shift?" Ron asked me politely.

"Yeah" I grinned "I could get used to this"

Ron smiled as we continued to wander the halls.

"What was that with Hermione earlier?" I raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"What?" Ron's face turned bright red. "What do you mean Freesia?"

"Oh come on" I laughed "you must know there's something going on between you two!"

"There's not!" he snapped.

"It's Kinda obvious Ron" I sniggered

"Is not!" Ron snapped once more.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me" I rolled my eyes "but if you ever do want to talk about it you can talk to me about it during our shifts"

Ron slowly nods.

"Look" I smiled, deciding to change the subject "I'll go down this hall and you go down this one"

"Okay" Ron sighed in relief before leaving me alone.


	5. Grumpy Gryffindor Girl

Draco's POV

"Drakie…" Pansy latched onto my arm as we started our first shift of the year.

We both were prefects last year and it was pure hell. All she kept saying was how much she wanted me and that I was driving her crazy! We used to just be friends but since last year something changed. She just kept going on and on so I shagged her on the last prefect shift of the year just to shut her up! Sadly, that didn't work!

"Come on Draco" she let go of me and started to take her robe and jumper off. "No-one will see us"

"Pansy" I spoke through gritted teeth "This is the first shift of the year, do you want to get in trouble with Snape?"

"Since when do you care what Snape thinks?" Pansy undid my tie, giggling as she did.

Again, she had no idea! Snape will be keeping a very close eye on me this year…

"Just stop Pansy!" I growled loudly.

"Fine!" she yelled, finally admitting defeat "Keep your fucking robe on!"

"I would if you weren't trying to rip it off!" I sneered.

We both suddenly jump as a light shone on us. My eyes widened when I saw it was a certain grumpy Gryffindor girl.

"You shouldn't be doing that in…" Walters went to speak but stopped when she realised who it was. "You two are on a shift!"

"We're well aware dipshit!" Pansy sneered at Walters, barging into her as she stormed off.

The idiot rolled her eyes at me before following Pansy.

"Where are you off to?" I smirked at her.

"To tell Snape what you two have been up to" she turned back to me, with an unamused look on her face.

"Oh come on" I laughed darkly, walking closer to her "You don't need to tell him that"

"Well you weren't exactly being sneaky about it" she grinned before strutting off again.

I couldn't help but smirk. How was this girl a Gryffindor? She had the wit and the attitude of a Slytherin. I ruffled my hair before following her.

"You don't have to do it you know" I called out to her "Merlin, I thought Granger was the prude!"

Freesia's POV

I froze in my tracks as Malfoy spoke. For some reason, seeing him and Parkinson like that made me feel beyond nauseous! But I definitely wasn't a prude!

"I'm no prude Malfoy" I looked him right in the eye.

"I can see that" I noticed him look down at my skirt before looking back at me.

"However" I ignored his statement, despite how dizzy I suddenly felt. "What you two have been up to is against school rules and I must inform your head of house!"

"I'm a prefect" he snapped "I know the rules"

"Yet you still break them" I sneered, a playful smirk on my face.

Malfoy ruffled his blonde hair and glanced at the floor before looking back at me.

"I know what this is about…"

I peered at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

Next thing I knew Malfoy pushed me up against the wall, his face inches from mine. His hot breath tickled my face, involuntarily making me blush.

"You want me Walters" his eyes stared into mine. "You don't have to deny it"

"Get the fuck away from me Malfoy" I started to panic, attempting to avoid his gaze.

"I don't blame you for wanting me" he smiled widely "Everyone else does"

My pulse quickened as he stood even closer to me.

"Well…" I composed myself "It'll be refreshing for you to know that there's one girl in this castle that's not interested in the slightest!"

"Is that so?" he grinned.

"Yes" I responded.

"Now, I don't believe that for a second…"

"Get the hell off her Malfoy!" an annoying voice echoed the hall.

Malfoy slowly pulled back, a grin still on his face. He both looked over to see Ron shaking with anger.

"It's okay Weaslebean" he laughed darkly, before looking me in the eye once more "I wouldn't touch the filthy muggle!"

I sighed in relief and the Slimeball walked away quickly. What the hell is that jerk's problem?

Ron ran over and wrapped me into a hug.

"Merlin, Freesia are you okay?" He spoke, visibly worried.

"I, I'm fine" I replied, still shaking. "Ron, can we not tell anyone about this?"

"What?" Ron spat "And let him get away with being a sleaze"

"Please Ron" I begged as we slowly headed towards the Gryffindor common room "I don't want the ferret to have the satisfaction"

"If you're sure" he mumbled "But if he does it again, I'll knock the living daylights out of him!"

"Get in the queue" I smirked.


	6. Have you found it?

Freesia's POV

I shuddered in pure pleasure as a rough pair of lips touched mine. The feeling was incredible! One hand reached to the back of my neck and yanked my hair back, making me gasp. The other hand rested onto my thigh, his thumb stroking the skin there. My eyes remained closed as my hands wrapped around his neck. The kiss ended as I pulled back, opening my eyes cautiously. A pair of ice blue eyes met mine and a smug smirk is spread across the man's face.

"I knew you wanted me Walters…" Malfoy spoke deeply.

I screamed as I suddenly woke up, feeling really warm. I quickly glanced around my surroundings and I realised I was in the girls dormitory. I attempted to wipe my face which was covered in sweat.

"You okay?" Hermione asked, sitting up in her bed with pieces of parchment surrounding her. Her curly hair was all over the place and she looked exhausted.

"Think so…" I grumbled, moving my fringe out of the way of my eye. "Hermione, we haven't had any lessons yet, how are you studying?"

"I'm just researching" She responded, "No harm in preparing you know"

I shook my head laughing.

"I don't know how you do it, I really don't"

"Well" Hermione got out of bed and tiptoed towards the large arched window, where a small cauldron sat. "Self-study helps you gain skills that other wizards our age haven't got yet"

"I wish I was a committed as you Hermione" I admitted to my friend.

"No you don't" she laughed "I may be smart but you're popular and likeable"

"Wouldn't go that far…" I mumbled, my thoughts turned back to a certain creep.

She pours the concoction out of the cauldron and places it into two goblets.

"Here" she hands a silver goblet to me "looks like you need some too"

I looked into the goblet to see a deep red liquid, the steam smelt like lavender.

"Sleeping drought" Hermione smirked, before taking a sip of her potion.

I laughed, taking a big gulp of my own. The warmth went straight through to my stomach, instantly making me feel calmer. The taste of hot chocolate and lavender clouded my senses.

"Good huh?" she smiled sweetly, which I nodded in agreement. "Want to talk about the dream?"

I instantly shook my head, shaking the thought of Malfoy from my mind.

"I'd rather not" I yawned. "But thanks anyway"

"It's okay" Hermione moved her parchments and lay back into her bed "Glad I could help with the sleeping drought"

I nod, lying back into my bed.

"Hermione" I yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Hmm?" She responded, practically asleep.

"You need to teach me how to make this stuff…"

We both laughed before falling asleep.

Draco's POV

Stuck up piece of filth!

How dare she reject me like that! I'm the best that that witch could ever have and she pushed me back! I mean, I only did what I did to piss her off. Any of them moves would have completely seduced anyone else, so why didn't it affect her?

I lay back onto the leather sofa in the cold, dark common room and sighed deeply.

More importantly, why was this winding me up so much?

"Can't sleep?" A slow, unemotional voice called from the entrance of the common room.

"Clearly not professor" I groaned.

Professor Snape glided across the room and stood in front of me.

"You located it?" Snape droned.

"I have a pretty good idea where it is sir" I slowly sat up.

"Good" he sighed "He will be pleased"

I shuddered; he didn't have to say the name to know who Snape meant.

"All you have to do now is figure out how to fix it" he said emotionless.

I stood up and wandered towards the black fireplace, lit up with green flames.

"I'll figure it out in no time" I stared at the flames.

"You better" I heard Snape's voice become quieter as he left the room "It's all down to you now Mr Malfoy"

As soon as Snape left, I punched the wall causing pain to spread all up my arm. Thanks to my father's failure, all the responsibilities and pressure were passed down to me. That snivelling coward of a man was rotting in Azkaban while I have to do his work! I didn't want any of this, and the Dark Lord knew it. But I had no choice. I had to do this, otherwise I'm dead…

I pulled my wand out of my green silk pyjama bottoms pocket and moved it across my arm, relieving me of my pain. I slowly crept up towards my bed. I got my own room thanks to my father's complaining! Comfort filled me as my body touched the silky bed sheets. I closed my eyes and in my head I saw that pair of bright emerald eyes.

For fucks sake!

She was so infuriating! More so now she rejected my charms. Not that I really wanted that Pureblood Poser… Yet there was something about her that did intrigue me. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't interested. I had her up against the wall for Merlin's sake but there was still nothing!

I had a lot to deal with at the moment, but a bit of fun wouldn't go amiss. Freesia Walters was going to be the one to have fun with!


	7. Morning Ladies!

Freesia's POV

I woke up as the sunlight hit me in the face. I slowly sat up and stretched, feeling completely refreshed. I picked up my mirror off my bedside table and gasped in astonishment. The bags under my eyes had completely vanished and my eyes were no longer bloodshot. I waved my wand around my head, magically cleaning and straightening my hair into my preferred style.

"Morning!"

I looked over and saw Hermione and Ginny both sitting on Hermione's bed already dressed in their robes. Hermione's hair was turning less frizzy and more like loose waves as Ginny magically styled her best friend's hair.

"Morning girls" I smiled sweetly before changing into my uniform.

"Sleep better?" Hermione looked at me hopefully.

"Are you kidding?" I laughed "Best nights sleep in a long time!"

"Fantastic!" she beamed, Hermione loved it when her work was praised.

"Don't tell anyone about it though Freesia" Ginny warned "We're not supposed to create potions in the dorm"

"Snape would go nuts" Hermione mumbled.

"My lips are sealed" I laughed, putting my wand in my robe pocket.

Walking out of the common room, I saw Keeva standing there waiting for me as she always did. Her blue hair was tied up in a huge ponytail and her make-up is immaculate with green and silver eye shadow. Hermione and Ginny walked past Keeva without acknowledging her. She pulled a funny face behind them in response.

"Why are they so stuck up?" Keeva asked snidely.

"They're not once you get to know them" I shrugged as put my arm around her "but I guess it's the same reason why Millicent Bullstrode and Pansy Parkinson are bitchy towards me"

"Nah" Keeva shook her head "Millicent doesn't hate you, she just follows Pansy, and Pansy hates you because you interrupted her and Draco's 'Special Time' last night!"

I shuddered as the images of me and Malfoy played back in my head.

"She told you then?" I sighed.

"You're kidding right?" Keeva laughed, "She told anyone she could lay her eyes on!"

I shook my head and laughed.

We both froze on the spot as Malfoy leaned against the arch of the Great Hall. His hair was scruffy, as if he had just got out of bed and left it. It really suited him! His blue eyes seemed to glisten as we walked closer to the Great Hall.

"Morning Ladies" Malfoy smiled darkly.

"Malfoy" Keeva smiled slightly, I looked away from them both.

"Not going to respond to me Walters?" He laughed. "Not the first time!"

I blushed at his words. Was he referring to last night?

**Draco's POV**

I grinned wider at the sight of Walters blushing. Last night obviously had some effect on her, even if she didn't realise it.

"Well I assumed that you weren't referring to me Malfoy" Walters smiled sweetly "With me only being a wannabe pureblood and everything"

Keeva giggled in response. I glared over at her and she immediately shut up.

"Get lost Malfoy" Ron rushed over and grabbed Walters' arm, guiding her away from me and Keeva.

"What's up with carrot-top?" Keeva snorted, folding her arms.

"Who knows" I lied, I guess she hasn't told her best friend what happened "Probably got a crush on her or something"

"Nah" She shook her head and sniggered. "Everyone knows its Granger he's after"

I smirked. Well, now I know I won't have to compete with Weaslebean, not that I'd lose to that blood traitor!

Keeva and I took a seat at the Slytherin table, with a good view of the Gryffindors. Keeva and Walters always waved and sent notes to each other in the mornings.

"No Crabbe and Goyle stalking you this morning?" the blue haired girl asked.

"You do realise I don't depend on those two oafs" I rolled my eyes at her.

"If you say so" She laughed, helping herself to some waffles.

I suddenly flinched in pain as something heavy hit the back of my head. I turned to see Pansy storm off from behind me. I grabbed her robe and pulled her back towards me.

"What was that for?" I snapped.

"Leave me alone" Pansy snapped back "I'm not happy with you"

I huffed, her annoyance immediately coursing through my veins.

"What have I done?" I growled.

"One" she hit me with her book again "You refused me last night"

"Because we were working…" I grumbled, I didn't dare tell her it was because I regretted sleeping with her the first time, besides, I'm after a new target.

"Two" she hit me for a final time, hitting me even harder "You didn't even follow me; you stayed with the Gryffindor Whore!"

Annoyance had morphed quickly in anger. I wasn't entirely sure why it enraged me but I really wanted to stupefy the stupid cow!

"Alright Parkinson!" I yelled back at her, rage evident in my voice "I had to stay behind last night because Walters threatened to report us to Snape. Seeing as you fucked off I had to sort it all out!"

Pansy went silent. She placed the heavy leather book onto the table.

"I'm so sorry Drakie" Pansy whimpered like a pathetic schoolgirl, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Get off me" I hissed as I stormed out of the room.

I crept away towards the room that I desperately needed. I stroked the stone wall carefully before a large brown door appeared out of nowhere. I grinned to myself as I entered the Room of Requirement.

The large room was cluttered up with all sorts of junk, from sofas and chairs, to practise duelling dummies. Last year, Potter and his pathetic Dumbledore's Army used this place for training but since Umbridge apprehended it, it has been used as nothing more than a storage cupboard. Speaking of cupboards…

Freesia's POV

What the hell was that about? A huge domestic just broke out between Malfoy and Parkinson. Jesus Christ, all this because I interrupted them last night? Great, guess who's going to be in the firing line!

"Could they not be any louder?" Hermione huffed, tucking into her egg on toast.

"All the Slytherins have been saying that they were interrupted after a make-out session last night" Ginny piped up, after sipping her pumpkin juice. "Neither of them was very happy about it"

"Was that why Malfoy had you against the wall last night?" Ron stared at me with worry, clasping a hand over his mouth when he realised what he said.

My face turned scarlet. I told the idiot not to say anything!

"He what?" Harry yelled.

"Ron" I snapped "I told you not to say anything!"

"Don't moan at Ron" Seamus interrupted, turning red in anger "He has the nerve to threaten you because he didn't get lucky?"

"I, I guess" I respond, feeling both embarrassed and relieved as they didn't take it the wrong way "But I'm fine so lets drop it"

"I won't" Harry exclaimed "He doesn't hurt one of us and gets away with it"

"Please just drop it!" I snapped at everyone "I just don't want to think about it so can we just drop it?"

The group slowly nodded as we all stood up, ready to leave for first lesson.

"I didn't mean to be snappy guys" I sighed, rubbing my forehead "I just don't want to keep the slimy ferret the satisfaction"

My friends' face laughed at my response as we headed to the Tower.

Transfiguration. Brilliant!


	8. If you know what's good for you

Draco's POV

Ten minutes late for class. Great…

It was only the daft old battle-axe McGonagall anyway, she didn't scare me. What I was doing was more important than school anyway!

I burst open the heavy oak door to find the fellow sixth years reading from their textbooks whilst a familiar grey cat growled at me.

"Sorry" I grumbled as I took my seat next to Goyle.

"Oh no you don't Mister Malfoy" the cat had transformed back into the old hag "Swap with Longbottom, you're staying at the front"

"Professor!" Longbottom moaned, slowly standing up.

"Don't worry Longbottom" The professor smiled gently "If Mr Goyle even dares to wind you up, he'll be having cauldron washing duty for a month!"

Goyle shuddered at the mere thought.

I hissed as I moved towards the front of the class. It wasn't until I saw who the blubbering idiot was sitting next to my seat that I calmed down. Walters wasn't paying attention to the scene that was playing but was fixed on her textbook, deep in concentration. Her white quill rested under her chin. I smirked as I took my seat.

Let the challenge begin!

Freesia's POV

Shit.

The one jerk I was trying to avoid and my head of year was forcing me to sit with him!

Malfoy pulled a devilish grin at me before he got his quill and parchment out.

I shook my head as I started to take notes. Today, we were researching into why it can be important to turn animals into survival equipment. I'd still had an issue on the whole 'Transfiguring Animals' thing, it seemed pretty cruel. I hated turning Eevee into various objects but I needed to pass this class. Fortunately, today was all theory so Eevee would either be asleep on my bed or chasing mice in the dungeons.

"Bored yet?" Malfoy whispered to me.

"No" I replied blankly "I'm getting on with my work, so should you"

He leaned his chair closer to mine, making me well aware that his body was close to mine.

"I forgot my book…" he groaned.

"Fine…" I huffed, sliding the book closer to him.

He leant closer so his left leg touched my right leg. A warm sensation attacked my stomach. I instantly moved my leg away. I heard Malfoy huff slightly which made me smirk slightly. I don't know what he was up to but it was fun winding him up!

"It does tell you something when even someone as useless as Longbottom wanted to move away from you" he laughed darkly.

"Get stuffed Malfoy" I continued to write "I'm not deaf you know, he was made to move"

"Keep telling yourself that babe" he sneered, touching his leg against mine once more "Even muggles wouldn't want to be seen dead with you"

"Shut it Malfoy…" I was beyond annoyed now. "You've got work to do"

"Please" he smirked cockily, "I could do this with my eyes shut"

"You obviously can't do it with your mouth shut" I spat.

"Well, someone's got an attitude today" he laughed. "I quite like it…"

My eyes widened as I felt Malfoy's cold hand touch my thigh.

I continued to write, so I didn't get into trouble. Malfoy did the same.

"If you know what's good for you" I whisper through gritted teeth. "You'll remove your hand before I remove it for you!"

"Is that a threat Miss Walters?" he raised his eyebrow, his hand sliding slightly higher up my leg.

"I swear to Merlin Ferret!" I added venom to my voice, ignoring the electrifying feeling rising inside me.

His smile widened as his fingers touched the lace of my underwear.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, the jinx knocking Malfoy to the floor.

A mix of gasps and laughter erupted in the classroom. The Gryffindor's cheered in triumph. Malfoy just stared at me wide-eyed.

"Miss Walters!" McGonagall yelled at me in shock. "We do not use jinxes in this classroom"

"He's lucky he only got that!" I snorted, folding my arms.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor" the professor rolled her eyes, earning moans of complaint from my housemates. "Add cauldron duty to tonights plans Walters"

"Yes Professor" I sighed, getting back to my work.

"As for you Malfoy" she glanced down to the ferret, who was still on the floor. "Get up off the floor and swap back with Longbottom"

Neville looked terrified as he moved back to his original seat. Malfoy gave him a death stare before sitting back with Goyle.

"You're not going to stun me are you?" Neville shook with fear.


	9. First Time for Everything

Draco's POV

I stroked the dark wood of the cabinet. Who knew that this one piece of furniture would cause so many problems…

My hand instantly flinched away, nausea taking over my senses. Could I actually go through this? Could I actually live with myself if I went through with the Dark Lord's plans?

I regrettably closed my eyes as once again, Walters' striking green eyes crossed my mind. I can't believe she had the nerve to stun me, in front of her head of house of all people! Seriously how is she not a Slytherin? Maybe I just want her to be… NO!

The plan is only to shag Walters, that's it!

Maybe I did go too far in class. If it was Pansy or any of the other sluts in this school, they would have begged me to carry on!

Maybe I was going the wrong way with all of this…

Freesia's POV

Stupid Malfoy!

He tormented me then had the nerve to try and touch me! I was cleaning crusty cauldrons without magic because Ferret-Boy was being perverted! My fingers began to ache as I continued to scrub at the cauldron.

"Having fun?"

I shuddered as I heard his voice.

"Oodles" I huffed, refusing to look behind me "With no thanks to you!"

"Oh come on Walters" Malfoy laughed "I didn't expect you to get in trouble"

I laughed sarcastically, moving my head out of the cauldron. Malfoy was wearing a black zipped down hoody, a white t-shirt and black jeans. I hated to admit it, he looked pretty hot..

"What were you expecting Malfoy?" I quizzed "Did you think I'd let you take advantage of me while in class?"

"That would have been great!" Malfoy winked.

I threw a sponge at his face in response.

"Look" He sighed, glancing over at me "I realised I was being an utter prat in Transfiguration. I shouldn't have acted how I did"

I stared at him in shock. Is the 'Great Draco Malfoy' apologising?

"How hard did hit the floor when I jinxed you" I suspiciously raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up" Malfoy ruffled his hair in annoyance. "I admit I was in the wrong"

"First time for everything…" I grinned slightly, if I knew he was going to be somewhat civil, I would have jinxed him a long time ago!

Malfoy simply shook his head, and got his wand out of his pocket. He pointed it at the cauldron and it became instantly clean.

"McGonagall will know this was done by magic" I spoke.

"Yes" he responded "but she has your wand so she'll know it wasn't you"

"And you're doing this because?" I asked again.

"I feel bad for what I did" he shrugged.

"I didn't think Malfoy's could physically feel guilt" I joked.

"Me neither!" he grinned and I couldn't help but laugh.

I reached over and touched his forehead.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the Hospital Wing?" I half joked.

I foolishly looked into his eyes. They really were like ice! There was something almost hypnotising about them. You'd have thought with someone like Malfoy to have dark and demonic eyes but no. I blushed when I realised that my hand was still on his forehead. I sit back, stifling an awkward cough. Malfoy just grinned at my stupidity.

I jumped as I heard a crash from the store cupboard. Books and pots fell to the floor.

"Eevee" I snapped "Get out of there!"

The innocent looking tortoiseshell cat strutted out of the cupboard like butter wouldn't melt. She meows once before purring her head off. She moved straight over to Malfoy, cuddling up to his leg. I couldn't be more shocked!

"What?" he looked at me strangely, probably at my dumbstruck expression.

"Eevee doesn't like men" I shook my head in astonishment.

"Just like her owner then?" Malfoy winked at me, stroking the top of Eevee's head.

"Piss off" I blushed.

"I'm no homophobe you know" he laughed "Actually two women together is pretty hot"

"That's nice for you pervert" I picked my kitten up "But I don't swing that way"

"So you do like men?" He stood up standing closer to me.

I shook my head with a smirk on my face.

"Just because I didn't let you touch me up in class doesn't mean I don't like men"

"You sure about that?" Malfoy grinned wider, standing even closer. "Have you actually been with a man?"

The annoying Draco was back!

"I have, not that it's any of your business" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" I sighed, "I'm going to go now, thanks for the help"

"No problem" he smiled at me.

I nodded in appreciation before leaving.

"See you around Freesia"

My heart flipped. He just called me by my first name. I didn't even know that he knew my first name! I refused to turn back, I knew that he was actually being kind of sweet but I still didn't trust him. He was up to something!

Draco's POV

That actually went better than I thought! We had a civil conversation and had a laugh. Hell, the cat coming over to me was pure genius! I looked on at Walters who was still walking away. My eyes darted down her figure, how have any of the Hogwarts boys not tried it on with her! It wouldn't take long for her to be won over.

I slowly made my way back into the common room. Pansy and Millicent were talking about their most recent conquests. Pansy said very loudly that she lured Marcus Flint into the broom cupboard after Quidditch practise. I assumed she said it extra loud to make me pissed off. If anything, it made me feel relieved. The rest of the Quidditch Team were sitting in the corner drinking Firewhisky. I smirked at Keeva who was trying to paint her nails while Crabbe and Goyle practically slobbered over her.

I walked over to them with an amused grin on my face.

"Tell your two lackeys to back off will you?" Keeva grumbled "I don't think they get the concept of personal space"

I glared at Crabbe and Goyle, who instantly backed off.

Keeva smacked me around the back of my head.

"What was that for!" I snapped.

"What do you think?" She snapped back "Touching up Freesia in class, what's the hell is your problem?"

"Keep your noise down!" I spoke through gritted teeth. "Who told you?"

"Who do you think?" She sneered.

Of course. Straight from the frigid's mouth.

"I was just trying to piss her off" I sighed.

"Do you actually have feelings for Freesia?" she stared straight into my eyes.

"Course not!" I yelled, causing a few heads to turn.

"Then leave her the fuck alone Malfoy" she hissed at me before going into the Girls dormitory.

Damn girls and their close friendships!


	10. Is that really the reason?

Freesia's POV

What the hell happened? Draco Malfoy was remorseful! He seemed almost friendly? Maybe he really had concussion; I did stun him pretty good. I grinned at that, at least he knew that I could take care of myself.

"Earth to Freesia!"

I jumped as Seamus practically yelled down my ear.

"Merlin!" I snapped at him "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry" he grinned sheepishly "But it's been your turn for the past three minutes"

I blushed as I remembered that I was playing Wizard's Chess.

"Erm… Knight to E5" I spoke clearly so my chess piece correctly heard my instruction. I smirked as my knight sliced its opponent in two.

"Something on your mind?" he asked quietly as he moved his deceased piece off the chessboard.

Yes.

"No" I lied. "I'm just a bit tired after detention that's all"

Everyone's ears pricked up at the end of that sentence, he knew full well that there's gossip to be had.

"Oh yeah!" Ginny squeaked, hopping off the sofa "How was detention?"

The most confusing hour of my life? The oddest sixty seconds at Hogwarts?

"It was dull" I shrugged "Cleaning cauldrons without magic"

"Ouch" Ron shook his head "That's pretty harsh"

"Well she did jinx someone in lesson Ronald" Hermione tutted "Even if it was Malfoy"

"Holy Shit" Seamus gasped "You jinxed Malfoy?"

I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat as everybody seemed to gather around as if I was to tell them a great tale. There was no way I was going to tell them why!

"Um… yeah" I fiddled with my hair "He was just driving me mad and I guess I just saw red"

"Was that really the reason?" Hermione quizzed me "It seems like a petty reason to stun someone"

Suddenly, a jet black Sooty Owl flew in through the window of the Gryffindor common room. It flew around the room, narrowly missing the heads of a majority of the Gryffindors before perching on the chess table. Its green eyes shone in mischief as it knocked over Seamus' King.

"Thanks Loki" I sniggered as I took the note that was attached to his leg.

**Freesia,**

**Bored beyond belief. Flying therapy needed. **

**Keeva. **

I smiled widely; I could definitely do with a break from Wizard's Chess!

**Keeva, **

**Sure thing! Quidditch Pitch ASAP!**

**Freesia. **

I attached the reply to Loki's leg and he flew off back out of the window.

I grabbed my red hoody from the back of my chair and hopped over to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"You're really going to meet her?" Hermione snorted.

I stoppedin my tracks and turned to face her.

"Why wouldn't I?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well…" Hermione mumbled "We knew that you and Keeva were friends since first year, but we thought you'd have grown out of it"

"The hell are you talking about?" I spat.

"You know it's odd to be friends with a Slytherin" Harry spoke plainly. "Next thing you'll be buddies with Crabbe and Goyle!"

Everyone laughed at me.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You know what?" I yelled "You all moan at Slytherins for being so one-sided and judgemental but you lot are just as bad! Have any of you actually sat down and had a conversation with Keeva? You'd actually realise how funny and kind she is. Maybe you should get to know people before you judge them!"

I stormed out before I could get a response!

I paced quickly to the Quidditch Pitch, the muscles in my legs burning. I needed to talk to someone I didn't want to punch!

"Take your time!" Keeva smirked, with Loki sitting proudly on her shoulder. She had changed into her Slytherin Quidditch robes and was holding her Nimbus 2001.

Keeva was a chaser and had been since third year, being known as one of the greatest chasers in Slytherin's history! Not that she let this reputation go to her head. Because of this, Snape gave her permission whenever she fancied, apart from at night. We always came to the field whenever we were bored or just needed to speak to each other.

"Sorry" I mumbled "Wizard Chess kept me behind!"

"You're such a nerd!" Keeva laughed, mounting her broom.

"Shut it" I rolled my eyes with a grin, pulling out my wand. "Accio Nimbus"

My trusted Nimbus 2000 flew graciously over to me. I was not the most skilled flyer but I could ride one without falling to my death so that was good enough for me! I mounted my broom and caught up with my friend.

"Come on then Rookie" Keeva giggled "Few laps around the pitch?"

"Why not" I shrugged.

Rush after rush of adrenalin took over my senses as I flew higher and higher. It was funny to think that I refused to go on a broom first year. Again, it was Keeva who helped me with that! She had been flying since she got her first broom aged five. I couldn't help but laugh as the wind blew my hair back. Loki flew between me and Keeva as we completed our laps.


	11. Just Leave It Freesia!

**Draco's POV**

_**My Darling Draco, **_

_**I hope everything is going okay for your Sixth Year. You will do brilliant in your studies as always, I know you will my brilliant boy! I hope things with you and Miss Parkinson are getting on as well as you were last year, you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder, I know that you have been absent to so many people as of late… **_

_**Everything will get better Draco, this I promise you! It's just one small task and then it's all over. You are doing your family proud darling and your father misses you terribly and sends his love! **_

_**We'll see you in the summer**_

_**Lots of Love **_

_**Mother.**_

I sighed deeply as I read the letter, tracing the letters with my finger. I hated not seeing mother while I was at school. Father was really demanding and strict whereas my mother was much more sympathetic and loving. I always felt guilty for leaving her with that dick! I was convinced that they were still together because of me, besides, it was uncommon, disgusting even to be pureblood and divorced. Being unable to keep a successful marriage showed weakness and Malfoys have no weakness!

I huffed when I read the part about Pansy. The Parkinson's and my family were already adamant that we were to be married after we completed Hogwarts. This was something I DID NOT want to happen! The problem is I would be judged if I refused.

I quickly jotted down a reply so Mother didn't worry. I just said that studying was easy as normal, Pansy and I were perfectly fine and I subtly ignored the part about my father.

I zipped up my hoody as I left the library and headed over to the North Tower, where my mother's barn owl stared at me. I gently attached the letter onto the creature's leg, knowing full well the stupid bird bites! It immediately flew out of the window and I walked over to the windowsill.

I stared when I noticed two girls were flying around in circles. Keeva and Walters were laughing like crazy as they flew faster and faster. Seeing them two being close made me think. Was it so bad to be friends with someone that wasn't your designated house? Neither of them gave a shit what other people thought of them! I smirked as I saw Keeva lie across her broom chatting to Walters while she continued to sit on her broom cautiously. My eyes widened when I noticed that my owl was flying in their direction!

Freesia's POV

"You're definitely getting better" Keeva praised, lying across her broom. "You should join the team you know!"

"Yeah right!" I snorted, spinning around in small circles.

"I mean it" she smirked "I need someone to beat!"

"Oi!" I laughed as Loki sat on the edge of my broom, preening his feathers.

"So…" Keeva slowly spoke "How was detention?"

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

I proceeded to tell Keeva about Malfoy apologising and actually being civil to me. She looked as shocked as I was!

"You sure you weren't high off the cauldron fumes?" Keeva mused.

I laughed. It would have made more sense if that was the case!

"I don't know" I shrugged "It was so surreal to see that side of Malfoy…"

"Oh God…" Keeva rolled her eyes at me "Please no"

"What?" I cautiously sat on my broom.

"Please don't say you're getting feelings for him!" she slowly sat up.

"What?" I yelped "God no!"

"Good" she smiled in relief "I know what he's like Freesia; he'd chew you up and spit you out!"

"I'm aware that he's a Slimeball" I spoke up, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Believe me I wouldn't go there!"

She slowly nodded with a smirk on her face. I was so glad that I had Keeva as a friend; we're both like councillors for each other! Her eyes suddenly widened as something hit me in the back of the head. I attempted to head back towards the ground. It wasn't until I saw a mass of feathers when I realised it must have been an owl. I squealed in pain as the bird repeatedly pecked the back of my head. I writhed in pain as its talons dug deep into the back of my neck.

I stumbled and crashed to the floor, the owl still latched on to me.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell.

I winced as a pair of hands prized the owl off me.

"What the hell!" Keeva screeched as she landed gracefully.

We both looked to find Malfoy holding onto his owl. The bird had instantly calmed down and was trying to peck at his sleeve.

"You two were flying in its path" he sneered "He just got confused"

He turned to walk away. I peer down to see a letter had fallen off the owl. I sighed as I read the front…

_**Mother**_

"Don't read my post!" He yelled at me, startling me. "Maybe my owl should have pecked your prying eyes out!"

Malfoy snatched the letter from me and stormed off dramatically.

That. Was. It!

I quickly stood up, ignoring the sudden wave of dizziness, and attempted to catch up with the tosser.

"Just leave it Freesia!" Keeva shouted at me.

"Not this time!" I yelled back in response, following Malfoy towards the North Tower.

"Piss off Walters!" he groaned as he lightly ran up the stairs with his owl under his shoulder.

"No chance!" I snapped "What's with the attitude?"

"If you haven't noticed Muggle" he hissed "I always have an attitude!"

"Okay smart-arse" I panted "You're even worse than usual!"

We eventually got to the owlery. Hundreds of owls were calmly perched and sleeping on the perches. The evening sky shone in, making the place look stunning.

"It's got nothing to do with you" Malfoy mumbled as he took a seat, stroking the top of his owl's head.

I shook my head; a few feathers fell as I did.

"It has when you keep taking it out on me"

"Don't flatter yourself" He smirked "I'm a dick to everyone"

I shudder as another wave of warmth and dizziness took over.

I leant against the wall and huffed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, showing a split-second sense of worry.

"Nothing" I snapped.

We both sat in silence for what seemed like forever. I should have just left him to it but for some strange reason I just couldn't. It was as if the guy needed some form of company and I felt like I had to stay. There was a small part of me (a miniscule part) that felt sorry for him.

He slowly stood up and attached the letter back onto the owl's leg and let it fly out of the window. He continued to stare out of the window. Seriously, what was it with this guy? There was something about him that you couldn't help but stare at. There was a sense of mystery around him and I wanted to know what was going on.

"Your mother okay?" I asked him.

His eyes snapped onto mine.

"Fine" he grumbled, "not that it's any of your business"

"Sorry" I huffed, walking closer to him "I was just starting a conversation"

He ran his fingers through his platinum hair.

"Well, I don't want a conversation, especially with the likes of you!"

I snarled in anger, I was getting fed up of his shit.

"The likes of me? I'm pureblood. I'm a fully fledged witch and I'm damn good at magic and you know it! You just have to feel like you have to look down your nose at everyone when most of them are the same as you. I am the fucking same!"

"You're not though are you?" Malfoy uncomfortably close to me, a smug grin on his face "You spent eleven years as a muggle, which makes you a Mudblood just as much as Granger! You're parents were pureblood sure, but you? You fucking wish!"

Rage boiled through me that combined with the dizziness turned me into a complete wreck.

"What's that?" he smiled sweetly "I, Draco Malfoy know more about your parents than you do. Isn't that interesting! I know what they look like and sound like and act like , and I know that to them, you were just a waste of afterbirth that they didn't want!"

I punched him in the face.


	12. It must be guilt

**Draco's POV**

Fuck, that hurt!

I shouldn't have gone so far, she just angered me. I mean, why even mention my mother? Freesia just stared at me with wide green eyes that started to tear up. Her entire body was shaken and her complexion ghost white.

"Walters?" I spoke quietly.

"Keep away from me" she moved back, breathing heavily.

Something was wrong. Something was really wrong!

"Freesia" I attempted to soothe her.

"Don't use my fucking first name" she slurred, slowly crouching.

Suddenly she fell to the floor with a bang. I instinctively caught her. I placed my hand on the back of her head and flinched at the warmth. I moved my hand to find her blood.

"Shit" I said to myself.

I held her in my arms as I slowly stood up. She had to go to the Hospital Wing. Why didn't I think? That stupid owl had been pecking the crap out of her! Her falling off a broom from a height wasn't going to help with things! Panic rose through me as Freesia was starting to feel cold. I ran down the stairs as quick as my legs could carry me to get to the Hospital Wing as quick as possible. I paced down the corridors, looking around as I did. I can see the rumours now, that evil Slytherin boy mercilessly attacked the Golden Gryffindor girl. Even I wouldn't resort to this!

"Fuck" someone grunted as I smacked into them.

I flinched as I saw a mass of blue hair.

"Freesia" Keeva panicked, placing her hand on her friend's arm. "What the fuck have you done?"

"Nothing" I snapped "She just collapsed!"

She paled as she touched Freesia's blood matted hair.

She helped me lower Walters to the floor.

"Stay with her while I get Madame Pomfrey" she sighed deeply, worry still evident in her voice "Then you can go, I know you don't want people to know that you care"

"Please" I snorted "I don't care"

"Bullshit" she huffed exhaustedly "You looked pretty scared then Malfoy, just stay with her, I'll be back soon"

I slowly nodded in response, kneeling beside her while Keeva ran as fast as she could down the corridor.

Other than the blood all over her, you could see how flawless she was. I placed my hand on the side of her face and I felt a surge of electricity run through me and a rush of warmth cross my face.

I moved back as if I've been burnt. It must be guilt. I treated this woman like utter shit for all these years and now it's taking its toll on me. More importantly, this had completely ruined my plan to seduce her! Stupid fucking owl!

Hearing the sound of two pairs of feet move across the marble, I took it as my cue to leave. I hid behind a large marble pillar as Keeva and Madame Pomfrey rushed to Freesia's side. Two older wizards picked her up and gently placed her on a stretcher, covering her with blankets. The old nurse placed her hand onto Walters' forehead, instantly restoring some colour into her cheeks.

"Is she going to be okay?" Keeva stuttered, suddenly looking exhausted.

"Good job you found her when you did" Madame Pomfrey wiped her glasses "She's lost a lot of blood, but we'll take care of her"

I sighed deeply in relief as the group carried the injured girl over to the hospital wing.


	13. I was wrong

**Freesia's POV**

I slowly sat up, feeling like I've gone through ten rounds with a professional boxer! I silently observed my surroundings and noticed a few other students lying in different beds around the very white and very sterile room. Why was I in the Hospital Wing?

"Good Morning Miss Walters" Madame Pomfrey's comforting voice rang in my ears.

"What happened?" I asked my voice still broken and gravelly from only just waking up.

"You suffered repeated neck and head wounds" the nurse patted my arm "And you lost a lot of blood"

My mind scanned back to when Malfoy's owl attacked me. The pain I felt before returned in the back of my head and on my neck.

"You had to be put to sleep for three weeks while your body recovered" Madame Pomfrey continued "It was hard work but you've recovered rather nicely"

I nodded slowly before lying back against my pillow. I was asleep for three weeks? What have I missed in that time? How was Keeva? What about my schoolwork?

"Don't worry" Madame Pomfrey beamed at me, reading my mind "Your work has been kept so you can catch up and Keeva will be on her way, she's visited every day"

"Yeah?" I smirked at that.

"Well the poor girl did find you!" the nurse laughed.

Wait a minute. How did Keeva find me? I was with Malfoy when it happened. He didn't. I knew he hated me but would he really just leave me? I'm guessing so, the dick!

"Freesia, you're awake!" I heard my best friend squeak.

Keeva slid across the tiled floor to land on the end of my bed. Madame Pomfrey shook her head in disapproval and patted my arm before leaving us to it.

"How are you?" Keeva looked at me with worry.

"Considering that I was compelled to be asleep for three weeks" I grinned widely "I'm great!"

My mind suddenly went back to Malfoy. Why did he leave me there? He admitted to me that he felt guilt so why would he do that? I was wrong. I began to think that there was a human side to the Slytherin Prince, but no. I was stupid to believe such a load of shit. I couldn't hate Malfoy more!


	14. Thank Fucking Merlin!

**Draco's POV**

She's out. Thank fucking Merlin!

It was unbelievable how bad I've felt the past few weeks. I swore I never felt guilt until three weeks ago. I shouldn't have left her there, lying unconscious on the floor. I could have told the nurse that I had just found her there but no, my reputation was obviously top priority!

In the time she's been in the hospital wing, my attention had been entirely focused on sorting that fucking cabinet out! I have tried everything I know but it still wouldn't work. Time was running out fast and it needed to be done! Now that I knew she was okay, I may sort the stupid piece of furniture! It didn't take long for people to assume that I attacked her. Keeva told people what happened but they all think that I compelled my owl to attack her!

I wandered down to the Great Hall to grab some dinner; I hadn't properly eaten with everything that had been going on recently. I slid into the seat next to Keeva, who had a massive smile on her face.

"You heard the news?" Keeva cried happily, flicking her hair away from her face.

"Hasn't everyone?" I mumbled, tucking into my roast beef.

"Don't sound so uninterested" she laughed "We both know you care about her"

"I don't care" I snapped "I'm just glad that the rumours of me attacking her can be put to rest"

"Whatever you say" she rolled her eyes, taking a sip of juice "But I'm telling you Draco, whatever plan you have with Freesia, end it now!"

"What plan?" I shrugged, how the fuck did she know.

"I'm not an idiot" Keeva laughed "You've been much more flirtatious with her this year and she's sensitive, find some other girl to get it on with"

I shook my head, settling back into my meal. I was surprised how much I missed food!

The Gryffindor table cheered as a familiar green-eyed girl walked in. Freesia had the colour back in her cheeks despite the fact she looked so tired. She slowly took next to Longbottom at the end of the table. She smiled at him briefly before tucking into her meal. I couldn't help but grin. It was weird not seeing her around. Anyway, it won't be long until I can continue my pursuit of her.

Walters looked over me and froze before giving me a filthy look. If looks could kill, I would have been exterminated! What the hell was her problem? I have no idea but I was going to find out!


	15. Hermione?

**Credit to Netisnotonfire for helping me cure my writer's block by adding a sub-plot! Cheers Net **

Freesia's POV

I tossed and turned in my bed. I went straight to bed as soon as I had eaten, I couldn't stand to be in the same room as the evil bastard! But at the same time I couldn't get over the fact that he'd left me there. I thought there was something about him that had changed, something that seemed almost human.

I slowly rose up from my bed, noticing that everyone else was fast asleep. I had spent way too long being asleep over the past few weeks. I decided to head down to the common room and curl up by the fire where I could catch up with some work as a certain Slytherin Slimeball kept messing with my head.

I plodded down to the common room with my Defence Against the Dark Arts book under my arm. I smiled as the warmth from the fireplace washed through me. Cuddling up to the armchair, I began to read.

"Dragon Tears"

I jumped as I heard a familiar voice say the password. It can't be who I thought it was, was it? She wouldn't be out this late at night.

Hermione tip-toed into the common room, her eyes widening when she found me.

"Freesia" she stuttered. "I,I..."

"Don't worry Hermione" I looked back at my book "I won't tell anyone"

"Oh thank you so much!" She sighed in relief as she took a seat on the sofa opposite me.

"No worries" I shrugged, trying to focus on my book. I glanced up a few times to see Hermione staring at me, smirking slightly.

"You okay?" I shifted my eyebrow.

"More importantly are you okay?" Hermione suddenly looked worried.

"I'm fine, like I told you at dinner Hermione" I laughed "what's going on here?"

She looked into my eyes and grinned widely. Mischief had taken over her usual stern and solemn face.

"Merlin!" She laughed "who knew my acting was so incredible!"

"Keeva!" I snapped, immediately whispering afterwards when I realised all the Gryffindors would hear me!

"Honestly Freesia" Keeva laughed "this Polyjuice Potion is incredible!"

"I can tell" I couldn't help but laugh, throwing a cushion at her.

"I have to tell you mate" she lay across the sofa "your common room is much nicer than mine!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"What do you think?!" She snapped "you've been unconscious for three weeks, I wanted to see if you were okay"

I leaned back into the chair and smiled.

"I'm fine" I laughed "but seriously pretending to be Hermione?"

"She wasn't my first choice" Keeva flicked Hermione's frizzy hair. "I turned into Longbottom last week, that was a huge mistake!"

I couldn't help but snigger, I had missed my best friend terribly.

"Besides" she smiled sweetly "it's been fun winding up Weasley"

"What have you done?" I asked her.

"Just harmless flirting" she winked "Granger won't mind"

"If you say so..." I sniggered.

Keeva pulled my up and hugged me.

"See" she moaned "this is how bored I get when you're not around!"

"I figured" I rolled my eyes. "If Malfoy didn't set his stupid owl on me then I wouldn't have been gone for that long"

Keeva moved back and looked at me sadly.

"What?" I enquired.

Keeva twirled a piece of Hermione's hair and shuffled her feet.

"Well... He..."

"He what?" I asked again.

"Nothing" she snapped back into reality "it doesn't matter"

My eyes widened slightly as Hermione's frizzy curls turned blue and her pale complexion changed back to Keeva's more tanned skin tone.

"Look I better go Freesia" she sighed, patting my shoulder "speak to you tomorrow?"

"Sure" I nodded "but what were you on about earlier?"

"It doesn't matter Freesia!" She shouted as she exited the portrait hole.


	16. This was the test!

**Draco's POV**

I held a small green apple and sighed to myself. Three weeks of casting charms and fixing warped pieces of wood, this was the test!

I slowly placed the apple in the cabinet. A large shudder ran through my arm in anticipation. Maybe it was sign that it was working? I cautiously closed the door, locking the latch. Sitting crossed legged in front of the wardrobe, thoughts of You Know Who and Dumbledore flooded my brain. Did I actually want it to work? Did I want them in my school? Did I really want to put so many people in danger?

Three minutes, that should've been plenty of time. Goosebumps covered my entire body and an ice cold breeze circled the room. Hands shaking, I opened the door.

There sat the apple, unaffected.

Stupid fucking cabinet! I kicked it in anger. How the hell was I meant to complete this stupid task with a faulty piece of furniture! What if He found out? I have failed and for that I won't survive! I have read every stupid book I could find on them!

What a minute? Of course, it was so obvious! There was one place that I hadn't checked yet…

**Freesia's POV**

"I'm glad you're feeling better Freesia" Ron smiled widely at me as we wandered the corridor.

It was the end of my first shift back as a prefect and I couldn't have been happier to do it. I was getting fed up of everyone treating me like a baby and people expecting me to rest!

"Thanks Ron" I smiled back "It beats being stuck in bed!"

Ron shuffled slightly as we headed towards the library, I had so much work to be getting on with and luckily McGonagall gave me permission to use the library at night, and Hermione said I could have more of the sleeping drought so I could study and still get enough sleep!

"Hey Freesia" Ron stuttered.

"What's up?" I glanced over at him.

"Well" he coughed. "You know you said if I ever needed to talk to you about anything…"

"Yeah" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well its Hermione" Ron tried his best not to grin.

I knew it!

"Tell me what's going on Romeo" I sniggered.

"I'm Ron, not Romeo" Ron stared at me in confusion.

"Never mind" I laughed as I shook my head, reminding myself not mention muggle literature apart from in Muggle Studies!

"It's strange Freesia" His smile widened as he leant against the stone wall "In the last couple of weeks she's changed"

"Changed?"

"Yeah, changed" Ron laughed at my confused expression "She's funny, she's been talking about Quidditch and I think I may be imagining things but she's been acting quite flirty around me, I've never known her like it!"

"Me neither…" I mumbled.

Looks like I'll be having words with a certain someone!

**Draco's POV**

"Weaslebean!" I snapped at a certain redhead as he stood happily with Freesia outside of the library "Shouldn't be here after hours"

Ron looked down at the floor bright red in the face; I loved having people cowering around me.

"Neither should you" Ron mumbled.

"Actually" I held out a note happily, handing it to the weasel before he passed it to his friend "I have permission from Snape to study so piss off!"

Ron and Freesia looked at each other wearily before he started to walk off.

"I'll see you later Freesia" Ron nodded at her.

"See you Ron" she nodded back.

Freesia folded her arms covering her chest. She was stupid to think that I hadn't noticed that her long red vest top she was wearing under a grey cardigan was low cut enough to see a desirable amount of cleavage.

She avoided eye contact with me as she entered the library. Alone time with Freesia Walters, not a chance of anyone interrupting. This was my chance.


	17. Happy!

**Freesia's POV**

During the day, the warmth of the sun and the crowds of students made the temperature of the library bearable. With it being just me and Malfoy, the temperature perfectly matched the atmosphere.

I walked over to the grand leather chair and slammed my books onto the large brown table and took a seat, avoiding Malfoy's gaze the whole time. I opened my Defence Against the Dark Arts book to page 394 (what was Snape's obsession with that number?!) and started to read.

Malfoy slowly moved in front of me and took a seat.

"You're really going to study?" he grinned at me.

"I am" I huffed "I have to catch up"

"Come off it Walters" Malfoy lay his legs on the table "You could do this shit with your eyes shut"

I looked up at him in surprise, was that a compliment?

"Shut up" He laughed at my shocked face "You know you're good… for a Muggle"

"Thanks…" I rolled my eyes and continued with my work.

"It wasn't a compliment" he snorted.

"Well it's as close as I'm going to get to receiving a compliment from a Malfoy" I shrugged.

"True" He grinned.

Warmth filled me as Malfoy got up and looked amongst the bookshelves. Even Malfoy couldn't leave me for dead then have the audacity to look at me in the eye then have some form of a conversation with me.

"You know the password to the restricted section?" Malfoy traced his fingers against a book spine.

"I might do" I mumbled "What's it to you?"

"Obviously I want to get in there" Malfoy retorted sarcastically.

"And your buddy Snape didn't give you the password?" I mocked.

"Piss off" he grumped.

I laughed as I went to continue my work. What the hell was he up to? Why was he going out of his way to wind me up? Well, two can play that game!

**Draco's POV**

"Can I ask you something?" she asked me.

"If you must" I responded, my nose now in a book.

"That night your bird attack me" she stood up, walking closer to him "Why did you leave me?"

"Excuse me?" I placed the book back onto the shelf, Walters' bright eyes burned deep into mine.

"Well, I was with you before I blacked out" Her feet shuffled as she spoke "then Keeva found me, where were you?"

"Does it matter?" I rolled his eyes, walking towards the restricted section.

"Yes it does actually" she snapped as we both arrived at the locked gate "I mean I know you hate me but I didn't think you'd hate me enough to leave me for dead!"

"Fine!" I yelled at her " You blacked out and I carried you down towards the Hospital Wing where I bumped into your friend, I didn't want people to think I was helping filth like you so Keeva stepped in, happy?!"

"Perfectly" She looked down at the floor, stepping away from him and heading back towards her books.

"You going to tell me the password or what?" I sneered at her, my back leaning against the iron gate.

She huffed loudly before she strutted over to me. Why was she walking like that? Her eyes glimmered as she stood extremely close to me. I could feel her breath tickle my neck, making my head spin. Pull yourself together Malfoy!

"Why should I?" The Gryffindor spoke lower than usual.

"You get some privacy from a Slytherin Prat?" I shrugged, ignoring how hot I suddenly felt.

"Fair point" She shrugged.

She moved her arm slowly towards the lock that was next to my neck. I involuntarily gulped as she leant her face close to the lock. I shuddered as she practically mouthed the password into the lock. Shit, I won't be going back in here again, unless I ask Snape! Walters looked at me directly in the eye, still standing close to me.

"Since when do you do what I say" I smirked at her.

"Never" her smirk matched mine "But I have work to do so the sooner you bog off the better"

She placed her arms on my shoulders and pushed through the black gates.

"Tell anyone I let you in, you're dead" she placed her hands on her hips.

Before my brain had time to register, I grabbed Walters by the waist and dragged her into the restricted section. Before she had time to protest, my lips crashed against hers.


	18. She was Interested

**Freesia's POV**

My eyes widened as Malfoy's lips collided with mine. His lips were a lot softer than what I had imagined! I snapped out of my dream-like state and pushed him back.

"What the hell was that?" I snapped at him.

Malfoy ruffled his platinum hair and smirked.

"What do you think it was?" He sneered "You're not that naïve are you Walters?"

"I know that THAT was" I growled in annoyance "I mean what the hell are you doing kissing me?!"

Malfoy moved and leaned himself against the stone wall and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it" he winked at me.

I instinctively smacked him in the face, the sound of it echoing the library.

"Piss off!" I turned on my heel and walked away, leaving the Slimeball alone in the restricted section.

I wasted no time in grabbing my books and exiting the library.

**Draco's POV**

Well, well, that was something.

She was interested!

Crazy as that may sound, considering the fact that she just smacked me in the face and told me to piss off, she made one little mistake which showed that she wanted it.

She kissed me back.

I shook my head and stroked the side of my face which was red and warm after Walters hit me. I couldn't deny that she had a good punch her!

"Mr Malfoy…"

I jumped slightly as I heard the monotonous tones of my head of house.

"Professor" I looked down at the floor.

"Dare I ask how you got into the restricted section?" he droned.

"I'm good at guessing…" I mumbled. There was no point in getting Walters in trouble.

"Having trouble with the cabinet?" he asked with a hint of concern.

"Why else would I be here?" I snapped.

Snape stamped on the floor, making me startle.

"Damn it Draco!" he yelled at me "I made the Unbreakable Vow, I am being forced to protect you with my life, and I can't do that if you fail!"

"It's not like I'm not trying" I retorted "I've tried all I know!"

The professor sighed deeply.

"I know" Snape slowly spoke "I'll tell you what, I'll get the information you enquire for the cabinet if you do something for me…"

I gulped; I knew there would be a catch.

Snape said nothing but handed me piece of brown cloth.

**Freesia's POV **

I ran straight to my bed. Fortunately with it being past midnight, everyone was already asleep. How could Malfoy have the nerve to kiss me? The guy who bullied and tormented me for years just came up and kissed me. What was worse was that I kissed him back. My head was clouded with the thoughts of the dream and it just happened.

What made things worse was that I enjoyed it…

I looked down at my pillow and saw a small black bottle with a little note:

_**Hope you had fun studying! Hermione x **_

Gee, thanks Hermione!

I opened my book and finished the next three chapters of Defence against the Dark Arts as I had that lesson tomorrow; thankfully HE won't be in that lesson. He was the last person I wanted to see…

After I had done a substantial amount of work, I took a swig of Sleeping Drought and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	19. Malfoys Survive

**Draco's POV**

Time seemed to fly by at Hogwarts, before it felt like I had been there years before Christmas came around but now it was just around the corner! Maybe it was because I had a time limit… Or maybe it was because I kept myself in the Room of Requirement for months! Fortunately, Snape had told the other teachers that I was recovering from an illness in my room. The cabinet was driving me insane! Snape had told me everything he knew and I was no closer to finding a solution. Strangely, the only thing that seemed to keep me going was that kiss with Walters… It was brief and she hit me, but for some reason it seemed to keep me sane.

I decided that I needed to make an appearance otherwise people are going to think I've died or something! I slowly walked down the large stone steps and into the Great Hall.

The castle walls were covered in fancy Christmas decorations and as much as I hated this shithole of a school, I couldn't deny that it looked amazing! Four grand Christmas trees stood in each corner of the Great Hall; each tree was being decorated in each house colour. I took a seat at the Slytherin table in between Crabbe and Goyle who were stuffing their fat faces with mince pies! I looked opposite me to see Keeva neatly writing her Christmas cards.

"Good to see you're still alive…" Keeva muttered without looking up at me.

"Yeah well" I shrugged "Malfoys survive"

Keeva looked up and her eyes widened.

"Holy shit Draco" Keeva gasped "You look like shit!"

"Gee thanks!" I snapped, snatching a mince pie off Goyle.

"You look exhausted!" Keeva spoke sympathetically.

"I'm recovering from a fucking illness Keeva what do you expect?" I took a bit of the pie.

Keeva rolled her eyes and continued to write.

"How's Walters?" I blurted, before I could stop myself.

Keeva looked back up at me in confusion. Her hazel eyes inspected me suspiciously.

"She's fine…" Keeva replied "Glad for the break of you winding her up!"

I wasn't that bad! Sure I teased; sure I may have mentioned her parents a few times but seriously! Wait a minute, had she told Keeva about what happened in the library? Is that what she was referring to?

"Has she mentioned me?" I internally smacked myself as the words fell out of my mouth.

"No, why would she?" Keeva snapped, looking irate "What's going on here Malfoy?"

"Nothing" I pretended to cough "I'm still not feeling too great"

"I can tell…" Keeva groaned as she carried on writing her cards.

I looked to the corner of the room to see Walters decorating the Gryffindor Christmas tree with her idiotic friends. Her face was deep in concentration as she levitated giant red baubles onto the tree. I couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked. She seemed calm, content even. There were no trace of tiredness or stress and it made me wonder, did I really cause that much stress on her? Weaslebean was staring lovingly at Granger who was creating icicles to add to the tree. I grinned as I noticed the idiots Longbottom and Finnegan were attempting to untangle the Christmas lights. This should be good!

**Freesia's POV **

Malfoy kept drifting in and out of my mind over the past few months, made even worse with the fact that he'd been confined to bed for two months with illness. As much as I couldn't stand him, I couldn't help but worry about him. I didn't tell Keeva about the kiss, she would have gone nuts! She told me not to get involved and she'd think I wanted it to happen. I'd subtly ask her if he was okay every now and again but she hadn't seen him.

On the plus side, Christmas was coming up! If there was anything that was going to bring my spirits up it was Christmas! Christmases weren't particularly great at the home but since I came to Hogwarts, they were absolutely breath-taking! I jumped at the chance to help decorate the tree, normally it was a select bunch of students but with times being darker at the moment, most students had gone home to spend time with their families.

"This one next" Pavarti smiled as she handed me a bauble.

"Okay" I smiled at her as she placed the large red ball in my hands.

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_

I smiled as the decoration gracefully lifted up into the air up towards the top of the tree.

"Come on Neville" Seamus groaned "Can't we just untangle these by magic?"

"I'm not risking it" Neville grumbled "and neither should you!"

Seamus growled once more as he nearly got his hands tangled up in the wires.

I shook my head with a grin on my face as I returned to levitating decorations.

**BANG!**

My eyes widened at the sight of Neville and Seamus covered in soot and exploded lights.

"That's why I said not to risk it!" Neville yelled, folding his arms.

The Great Hall erupted into laughter and I couldn't help but join in.

"Freesia!" Hermione snapped with her face half black with the mini explosion "They could have been really hurt!"

"B, But they're not" I continued to laugh, unable to stop.

Hermione walked over to the two boys and placed her hands on their shoulders.

"Are you guys okay?" she soothed.

"Fine" Seamus shrugged "Just a bit embarrassed"

"Liven up Hermione!" Ron snaked his arm around her waist, laughing "They're fine"

"Get off me Ronald!" Hermione growled, pushing him away before storming off.

I looked sadly at the sight of Ron looking down. I had spoken to Keeva about what Ron had said to me and she seemed flattered, which was odd… Ron still had no idea it was Keeva and not Hermione. She did promise not to use the Polyjuice Potion again!

I shuddered as I felt a pair of eyes stare into the back of my head. My eyes met with a familiar pair of ice blue eyes. Malfoy's back. I was shocked to notice how withdrawn he looked, how tired he appeared to be. I guess it was understandable since he had been ill for ages. What was weirder was that he wasn't sneering; he was just looking at me blankly. One thing that I couldn't deny was that it was good to see him. Without thinking, I smiled slightly at him. I was very surprised when he grinned back…

"Freesia!" a friendly voice called my name.

I smiled as Keeva walked over to me; most students had gone home for Christmas so we weren't restricted to our own tables. Her blue hair had sparkles enchanted into it, making her more festive and her make up was silver and perfect.

"Alright?" I smiled as I helped Neville to his feet.

"Yeah good" she smiled sweetly, handing me my card.

"You do realise I'm staying" I sniggered "Like I do every year"

"I'm well aware" she shook her head "And you're aware of how excited I get when I write my cards!"

"True" I nodded, placing the card in my pocket. "Ready for Hogsmeade?

"You have no idea how excited I am!" She squealed and hugged me. "Christmas shopping at Hogsmeade is the best!"

She turned to walk away but stopped in front of an unsuspecting Weasley.

"Hi Ron" Keeva spoke softly.

Ron looked her up and down before turning around to talk to Harry, completely ignoring her. Keeva simply shrugged as she left the room. I rolled my eyes before following her.

"What was that?" I spoke up, stopping my friend in her tracks.

"What was what Freesia?" she huffed.

"Erm, talking to Ron?" I laughed, still not entirely believing it.

She turned to face me, wrapping her black cloak closer to her.

"I just said hi to him" she replied "I forgot that I was me for a second that's all"

"Is that the real reason?" I raised my eyebrow.

"What you think…" she spoke before bursting into a fit of giggles "Me and the Weasel? Don't be ridiculous!"

"It's not that ridiculous" I retorted.

"Yes, it is" she answered coldly "Anyway, I better go, I left some Fever Fudge on my bed and I want to see if Pansy's has been greedy"

"Okay" I snigger, placing an arm on her shoulder "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine" she squeezed my hand reassuringly before retreating to the Slytherin common room.


	20. Who?

**Freesia's POV**

"You're really not coming Hogsmeade?" Ron complained to Hermione.

"It's our sixth year Ron" Hermione rolled her eyes as she continued to read. "Studying First, Fun later"

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked at me as we let Ron and Hermione bicker. It wasn't the first time they argued and it sure as hell won't be the last! I really couldn't wait for Hogsmeade. I glanced down at the list of people I needed to get presents for. So far it was Keeva, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Ginny and Neville. It wouldn't take me long to find something, it never did. A trip to Honeyduke's was just what I needed.

"Can I ask you something Freesia?" Harry took a seat next to me.

"Sure Harry" I looked up from my list "What's up?"

"Do you believe what the Prophet is saying about me and Dumbledore?" He stared at me seriously.

"Honestly Harry" I answered just as serious "I don't read the Prophet, with me being in a care home full of muggles I don't show off anything wizard related. What I do know is that Dumbledore had changed my life and I will not believe for a second that he's gone barmy"

"Good" Harry sighed in relief "It's just that you've never expressed an opinion about it that's all"

"Why do I need to?" I shrugged "Everything that you have said before was true so why would you lie now?"

"Exactly!" Harry smiled as he leant back into the sofa.

"Come on Hermione!" Ron snapped loudly "It won't be the same without you!"

Hermione seemed to relax at that sentence and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If I finish what I am doing, I'll come tomorrow" she smiled weakly.

"Yes!" Ron cheered, pulling her in for a hug.

Harry smirked at the sight yet there was a horrible feeling that had settled in the pit of my stomach. Keeva was really annoyed when Ron ignored her…

The four of us suddenly jumped as a familiar black owl swept into the room and gracefully landed on the arm of the sofa.

"Hey Loki" I tapped the owl's head affectionately as I picked up the note attached to his leg.

_**Freesia, **_

_**Not feeling too great. Have to give Hogsmeade a miss… **_

_**Keeva. **_

"What?" I huffed, folding my arms. "Guess I'll be staying in tomorrow"

"What's wrong?" Harry read over my shoulder.

"Keeva's not feeling too great" I ruffled my hair before writing a reply and sending Loki on his way.

"Not to worry" Ron grinned "Come with us!"

"You don't mind?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Course not" Harry smiled "The more the merrier!"

**Draco's****POV**

I lay in bed in silence, staring at the brown cloth that was now resting on my cupboard. It had sat there for a few months because I hadn't had the guts to sort it out… How was I going to get it to him? He'd know it was me, that's the problem. I had to figure something out, someone else had to hand him the package but who?


	21. You Bitch

**Freesia's POV**

I woke up first thing in the morning and looked out of the window with happiness. The school was covered in a blanket of snow. It was enough for any Scrooge to feel festive! I was still gutted that Keeva wasn't going to come to Hogsmeade; she was the one that went with me the first time we went in third year and it became a Christmas tradition. It just didn't feel the same…

I changed into my large grey winter jumper and black skinny jeans. I slipped on my white snow boots and put on my white ear-muffs before heading down the stairs.

Harry and Ron were already in the Common Room waiting for me. Harry was wearing a dark blue parker jacket and scruffy jeans while Ron wore his trademark knitted jumper made by his mother and dark brown trousers.

"Take your time" Ron sniggered at me.

"Sorry" I replied.

"No problem" Harry smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Sure am" I smiled with excitement.

The three of us headed out of the Gryffindor common room to see many more students heading down the staircases on their way to the Grand Hall. Weaving through the crowds, the three of us finally make it to the school's main entrance when we saw a familiar person leaning against the wall.

Hermione had her hair tied up, her ponytail flowed in lose waves. She wore a long black winter coat with a red scarf with black skinny jeans and black snow boots. She wore immaculate gold eye make-up.

"Didn't think you guys were going to make it" Hermione chirped happily.

"We didn't think you were coming" Ron raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised by her new appearance.

"Well, can't a girl change her mind?" She responded calmly. "You really thought I was going to miss out on Hogsmeade!"

That part of the sentence stuck in my head. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

For Merlin's sake Keeva!

Harry and Ron sped ahead as 'Hermione' and I trudged the deep crisp snow.

"Are you going to explain why you're Hermione?" I turned to face her.

"Freesia, I've been Hermione Jean Granger since I was born" she shrugged with a sweet smile on her face.

"I know full well that its you Keeva" I responded quickly. "Hermione doesn't wear make-up for a start"

Keeva sighed as she stopped walking, suddenly looking miserable.

"Are you mad at me?" she stared at me with deep concern.

"Of course I'm not mad at you" I placed my hand on her shoulder "I just want to know why that's all"

"Well who wouldn't want to be the Gryffindor Golden Girl?" Keeva groaned "She's intelligent, liked, caring, and protective"

"You said you hated Hermione" I scratched my head in confusion "so why the hell would you try to be like her?"

"Just drop it Freesia" Keeva growled "I wanted to go with you but I knew that the Gryffindor gang would want to go with you too and I knew that Hermione would be in the library all day"

"That's the real reason?" I looked into her eyes "I know when you're lying, even as Hermione"

"Please Freesia" She looked away "I don't want to talk about it!"

"Keeva" I put my arm around her "I'm your best friend, please just tell me"

"For fucks sake fine!" She snapped loudly "I've fallen for your ginger weasel like dork of a friend, happy!"

I looked at her in surprise.

"This is why I didn't say anything!" Keeva moaned "It initially started as a prank. You were in the hospital and Malfoy was moping around so he was no fun. I wanted to wind up the Golden Trio because I knew that Granger would be spending all her time studying. It was working really well, until Ron decided to be nice to me…"

"That's why you were upset when he didn't speak to you" I looked at her glumly.

"What's the point in liking someone when they like someone else?" She shrugged.

"Oh, Keeva" I wrapped my best friend into a hug "You do realise you can't be Hermione forever"

"I know" she replied simply "But he acts like I don't exist when I'm me"

A plan suddenly filled in my head. Ron obviously liked Keeva's personality; she still acted like her even when disguised as Hermione.

"How long do you have until you have to top up?" I asked Keeva.

"About a minute" she pulled out a hip flask as her hair started to turn blue again.

I snatched the hip flask off her and placed in my coat pocket.

"Freesia!" she yelled at me, her voice sounded more like herself. "Give it back"

"No" I smiled "You can't be Hermione forever and you're never going to get Ron to notice you if you're always hidden"

"You bitch" Keeva rolled her now hazel eyes as she had changed back into herself.

"Hey" I shrugged "I'm doing what every friend does, interfere"

Keeva huffed in exhaustion as she let her hair down so it flowed straight down her back before changing the colour of her coat to a dark blue and her snow boots into a bright blue, matching her hair.

"Fine" she finally admitted defeat "But it's not going to work"

"Ye of little faith" I smirked as we linked arms and attempted to catch up with Harry and Ron.


	22. It's cursed isn't it?

**Freesia's POV**

"What's she doing here?" Harry almost spat as he saw Keeva. "And where's Hermione?"

"She wanted to head back" I shrugged casually "The library was calling her"

"So why is she here?" Harry eyes narrowed at Keeva.

"Because I wanted to go out" Keeva responded sharply. "Got a problem with that Potter?"

"No he hasn't" Ron answered "Now come on, Honeyduke's is calling!"

Harry huffed at me before storming off. Keeva and I looked at each other in surprise as we noticed that Ron was still walking with us.

"Not going with Potter?" Keeva glanced over at Ron.

"You want me to?" Ron answered back blankly.

"You don't have to, I was just asking" She shrugged her shoulders.

The three of us continued to walk down the large hill as Harry bolted off ahead. I grinned to myself as I saw Keeva peering and Ron and smiling to herself. Due to Keeva not paying attention, she lost her footing as she skidded down the hill, knocking Ron over as she did. The two of them continued to slip down the hill until they reached the bottom, Keeva landing on top of Ron. To my surprise, the two of them burst out into hysterics. I tried to run down the hill, trying not to slip myself. Keeva and Ron smiled at each other briefly before Keeva stood up.

"Sorry about that" Keeva giggled, the snow and the embarrassment making her face slightly red.

She offered her hand to him as she helped Ron onto his feet.

"No worries" Ron's voice squeaked slightly, his face turning beetroot.

"Come on you two" I threw a snowball at Ron's head "They'll be no cauldron cakes left at this rate!"

Hogsmeade was heaven for all wizards who loved to shop. My heartbeat quickened at the sight of the small town and I could feel my galleons and sickles weighing my pocket down, begging to be spent! The three of us walked down the cobbled street as we saw Harry standing alone.

"Right" Ron coughed "I better see what Harry's up to"

"Sure" Keeva smiled slightly, a hint of disappointment was evident in her voice.

"Guess we'll see you later then" I grinned, my arm placed around Keeva's shoulder.

"Well, Harry and I will probably be at The Three Broomsticks in about two hours" Ron suggested "You can meet us then if you want"

"Will Potter mind?" Keeva ruffled her hair.

"He'll live" Ron sniggered "Come and tag along"

"Okay" Keeva and I said simultaneously.

Ron waved quickly before running off to an impatient Potter.

I turned to a scarlet Keeva.

"Aww" I gushed mockingly "That's so adorable"

"Fuck off" Keeva grabbed a handful of snow and mushed it onto my face.

"Bitch!" I squeaked.

* * *

It was surprisingly easy to find presents for everybody this year. I bought Harry a broomstick polishing kit, he spent most of the time with his beloved Firebolt, and it just made sense! I found Hermione some beautiful glass bottles for her Sleeping Droughts and any other potions she came up with. I bought Ron an edible Wizards Chess set; all of the pieces were made of dark and white chocolates but were still enchanted. I got Seamus a wand cover with an Irish Shamrock on it and I got Neville a box of Cauldron Cakes and a variety of colour changing lollipops. Without Keeva seeing, I bought her a necklace with a silver snake pendant with a green emerald for an eye. I also got her a small bottle of Firewhisky and a Chocolate Frog.

"Got everything?" I asked Keeva as we walked down the street.

Keeva opened her coat pocket and looked down.

"You, Pansy, Millicent and Draco… Yep all there!" Keeva laughed "The joys of enchanted pockets!"

"Yeah" I patted mine back with glee.

The two of us eventually hobbled over to The Three Broomsticks. The pub was dark and very crowded, with masses of Witches and Wizards flocking just to get a drink. Keeva went to the bar whilst I located Harry and Ron who were sitting in the corner chatting.

"Hey guys" I panted as I took a seat next to Harry.

"Freesia, you look exhausted!" Harry remarked.

"That's what Christmas Shopping does to you!" I laughed "As soon as I get a Butterbeer down me I'll be fine"

"Where's your friend gone?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Keeva's at the bar" I rolled my eyes as Ron grinned at me.

Keeva walked over to our table and placed four Butterbeers on the table.

"Thanks Keeva" Ron smiled, patting her arm, making her blush.

"Yeah…" Harry spoke "Cheers"

Fortunately, the awkward atmosphere subsided slightly as time went on. Keeva and Ron were having a conversation amongst themselves and Harry was talking to me about the Order of the Phoenix. He wasn't giving away too much information though. I was in Dumbledore's army and known about what happened at the Ministry of Magic but other than that, I knew as much as the common first year!

"Merlin!" Ron shouted when he realised what time it was "Hermione's going to wonder what's taken us so long!"

I saw Keeva's face drop slightly as Ron said this.

"Come on" Harry called "We'd better be heading back"

The four of us were pacing rather quickly back towards Hogwarts as it wouldn't be long until another fantastic Hogwarts feast would be ready. We stopped occasionally for a brief snowball fight or to push each other over in the snow.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

A blood-curdling cry echoed the skies. The four of us ran towards the voice just ahead of us. Lianne, a Hufflepuff from the year above was kneeling on the floor crying. We all looked ahead and stopped as we observed what Lianne was getting upset about.

Katie Bell, the Gryffindor Chaser from the year above, was twitching and convulsing on the floor. It was as if she was having an epileptic fit!

Lianne ran into me, crying like crazy. I hold her in a tight hug as Keeva placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I told her not to touch it" Lianne cried into my shoulder "But she wouldn't listen to me!"

I looked down at the floor and eyed up the beautiful jet black diamond necklace which was partially covered with brown tattered packaging.

"Its okay" I tried to sooth, though my worry was clearly there. "Harry, what's going on?"

"I, I don't know" Harry stuttered, panic rising through him.

All of us jumped as Katie was suddenly lifted in the air, her arms stretched out gracefully, her eyes tight shut.

"I'm going to get help" Keeva let go of Lianne and went to leave.

"I'm coming with you" Ron patted her shoulder before the two of them went off.

Katie stayed in that position for a few moments and we just watched. There was nothing we could do! Suddenly, her eyes opened wide, exposing pure black pupils and her mouth opened even wider, resulting in an agonising scream. Lianne, Harry and I covered our ears as Katie's ear-splitting screams echoed our surroundings.

"What do we do?" Harry shook in fear and upset.

"I don't know!" Tears started to fall down my face.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped and Katie was thrown to the ground with a very loud thud!

"Katie!" Lianne screeched, running to her now unconscious friend.

"Get back!" A gruff voice shook the trees.

I sighed in relief as Hagrid, the school's giant gamekeeper rushed as fast as he could to get to Katie. Ron and Keeva ran behind him looking tired.

"Grab the packaging Harry" Hagrid yelled, picking up Katie "But only the wrappin's Harry, I mean it, only the wrappin's"

Harry nodded as he grabbed the black necklace by the brown packaging.

"The necklace…" Ron mumbled "It's cursed isn't it"

"Appears so" Keeva muttered back sombrely.


	23. What did you just say?

**Draco's POV**

Christmas had come. All of the Slytherins were nursing their Christmas Day hangovers as it was tradition to get completely smashed on Christmas Eve. I sat in my room and stared at the presents I got for Christmas. I received two boxes of Pumpkin Pasties from Crabbe and Goyle, well one and a half as the two greedy bastards helped themselves to half a box! I received so many cards off witches asking for some alone time. Shockingly, I got a photo of Pansy in her underwear and a box of chocolates from Pansy. I didn't dare open them, I knew full well that the Sixth Years learned how to create a love potion and I didn't trust her. Keeva got me a mini enchanted dragon which was flying in small circles around my room. It was definitely the best present I got this year. I would have preferred it if she just gave me her best friend for Christmas! I walked over to my desk and opened the drawer to find a small white Freesia I found earlier in the year, pressed into a small notebook. In a moment of madness, I wanted to give this to her, but seeing as we never see eye to eye (and the fact she hadn't spoke to me since I kissed her), I didn't see much point. I placed the white flower in my trouser pocket as I headed into the Slytherin Common Room.

"Merry Christmas Draco" Keeva grinned as she sat with her presents.

"Merry Christmas Keeva" I smiled slightly, admiring a piece of jewellery resting in a small black box "Where did that come from?"

"Freesia got it me" Keeva beamed as she put on the silver snake necklace "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"It is" I couldn't help but agree "Your friend's got pretty good taste"

Keeva raised her eyebrows as she registered that I actually gave Walters a compliment. I was too tired to take it back.

"Coming for breakfast?" Keeva asked me as she stood up, still in her grey V-neck t-shirt and long black pyjama bottoms.

"Why not" I shrugged, I hadn't eaten in a while so it was probably a good idea.

The two of us paced down towards the Great Hall to see the few students that did stay still in their pyjamas and were looking at each others presents. My eyes immediately darted to the Gryffindor table where the small bunch of Sixth Years was laughing amongst themselves. My pulse quickened at the sight of Walters wrapped in a red silk dressing-gown and her hair is slightly wavy, which was weird to see compared to her perfectly straight style. She glanced up at me with her emerald eyes and my head started to spin. This girl was driving me crazy!

I looked further down the table to see Katie Bell eyeing me briefly. Fuck. She knew!

"Take a pew Malfoy" Keeva took a seat next to Freesia.

"I, I can't" I suddenly started to feel sick at the sight of Katie.

"He won't" Ron huffed, setting up some Wizard Chess pieces "He wouldn't want to sit with Gryffindor Filth!"

"Shut it Weasley" I snapped before storming out of the Great Hall.

**Freesia's POV**

Even at Christmas, Malfoy was being a jerk! We were sitting with our presents, talking amongst ourselves. I got the red dressing-gown, various wizard sweets and 'The Kids Book of Flying' from Keeva. I also got a large bottle of Sleeping Drought from Hermione, a box of Weasley Wizard Weezees from Ron, a red feathered quill from Harry, a rememberall from Neville and a shamrock bracelet from Seamus. My eyes immediately glued to Malfoy as soon as I saw him. I couldn't get over just how tired he looked. He paled even more as soon as he saw Katie Bell, who was still shook up about being jinxed; she had no idea who had done it. Sadly, I had a pretty good idea who it was…

I rose to my feet as soon as Malfoy ran off, causing everyone to look at me.

"Where are you going?" Keeva looked at me suspiciously.

"Toilet" I fibbed as I headed out of the room.

I hated lying to my friends but I needed to find out what was going on. I didn't want Keeva to know, because if my suspicion was correct her friendship would be in jeopardy. I walked past the girls' bathroom but stopped in my tracks as I heard someone crying. It sounded nothing like Moaning Myrtles usual wailing so I thought I'd check it out.

I stared in surprise as I saw Malfoy standing near one of the sinks, his crying face in the reflection.

"Malfoy…" I spoke softly, making the man jump.

"Walters" he instantly wiped his face "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, you are in the girls' bathroom" I put my hands in my pockets, leaning against the cubicle.

"Yeah" he snapped "Your point is?"

"Whatever" I grumbled, going to walk out of the room.

"I'm sorry…"

I froze as the sentence escaped his lips. I slowly turned to see his head hanging low.

"What did you just say?" I asked again, still unable to believe what he said.

He lifted his face up so his icy blue eyes locked into mine.

"I never got the chance to say sorry" He repeated slowly, his voice still slightly broken from when he was crying before "Sorry for harassing you in lessons, for forcing myself on you, for generally being a prick to you for all of this time… Its an apology that was seriously overdue"

I tip-toed closer to him, a feeling of pity washed over me and Malfoy continued to look at me sadly.

"What's happened?" I whispered gently.

"Can't a guy just apologise?" Malfoy shrugged.

"Normal guys can" I rolled my eyes at his remark.

He smirked slightly at that that which also made me grin slightly. He flinched slightly as I placed my hand on his arm.

"What's happened?"

Instead of moving away, Malfoy placed his hand on mine, making my pulse skyrocket.

"I've done something really bad…"


	24. Who says I dont?

**Draco's POV**

"You didn't…" Freesia's eyes widened.

She already knew what I was going to say. If she knew, did anyone else know? My lack of response was all she needed.

Her hand moved from my arm and was placed over her mouth in shock; her eyes began to well up.

"Why the hell would you hurt her?" She started to snap. "What has Katie ever done to you?!"

"I didn't want to do it!" I yelled back "You have no fucking idea what I've been through this year Walters! I didn't mean for her to get hurt, it was not meant to be for her. She just got in the way!"

The room suddenly fell silent. I tried to read her face but I had no idea how she was feeling. She didn't look angry or hurt or upset but her expression was empty, which was probably worse!

"Who was it for?" she eventually muttered.

"It doesn't matter" I folded my arms.

"Of course it fucking does!" She smacked my arm "Why the hell would you wish that on someone?"

"I wouldn't you idiot!" I growled at Walters "I wouldn't do this on my own accord! You have no idea what shit I'm in! Nobody does!"

"Then tell me" Freesia tried to stay as calm as possible.

"I can't…" I sighed "I really want to Freesia but I can't"

"Please don't…" She slowly shook her head.

"Don't what?" I peered at her in confusion.

"Don't call me by my first name" she replied "It implies that you actually like me!"

"Who says I don't?" I blurted.

**Viola's POV**

What? Did he just say that? I've just found out that Malfoy had cursed Katie Bell and nearly killed her yet my mind had clouded with the fact that he said he liked me!

All I could do was stare.

We both flinched as we heard footsteps banging down the corridor.

"Get back" Malfoy stood closer to me.

"Why?" I looked at his petrified face.

"Just do as I say for once Freesia!" he growled as he pushed me into a toilet cubicle "Don't come out until I say so"

I slowly nodded as he shut the door.

Peering through the crack of the door, I could just about see Malfoy standing by the sink once again. He turned around as a furious Harry glared at him. He just looked at Harry with sad and scared eyes. It was then when I knew Malfoy was telling the truth. For all these years, he would have done anything to wind Harry up but this time he just looked remorseful.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, stunning him to the floor.

Malfoy coughed as he slowly stood up, taking his wand out of his pocket. He flicked his wand and the jinx hit the cubicle next to Harry. He retaliated by attempting to hit him back but failed by hitting the sinks, causing water to leak everywhere. Harry ran around in front of the cubicle that I was in.

"What's the matter Malfoy?" Harry sneered "You're not going to get me because I'm not some innocent girl?"

Malfoy looked as if he could see me through the gap and hung his head low. He raised his wand slowly towards Harry.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry screamed.

What the hell was that spell? I had never heard of it before! I gasped at the floor as blood started to seep through the floor. Harry moved away from my cubicle and I found the Slytherin Prince lying on the floor shaking and breathing deeply. All of his robes were covered in blood and Malfoys eyes started to roll into the back of his head. What the hell had Harry done?

Suddenly, a mass of black cloaks appeared in the bathroom. Professor Snape stared at Malfoy in pure horror, the most emotion I have even seen from the previous Potions Master. Harry ran off in a panic as Snape knelt beside the blood covered Malfoy. He chanted an incantation as he moved his wand over Malfoy. I stared as the blood slowly moved away.

"Leave me…" Malfoy mumbled to Snape.

"Mr Malfoy" Snape shook his head "You should go to the hospital"

"The hell I am!" he said through gritted teeth "You know you've cured me just leave me alone"

"If that's what you want…" he mumbled as he swept away.

After a few minutes, I cautiously opened the cubicle to see that Malfoy had sat himself up, leaning against a cubicle. I walked over towards him before kneeling beside him.

"I thought I told you to wait until I told you…" Malfoy grumbled, with a slight grin on his face.

"Since when do I listen to you?" I replied, "And I did just witness you nearly bleed to death!"

I placed my hand on his left arm, expecting blood to end up on my hand but there was nothing. Apart from a black tattoo, complete with a skull and a snake…

"Merlin…" I whispered, hearing my heart break.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you…" Malfoy looked at the floor "I told you, you had no idea what I had been through"

I hovered my hand over the Dark Mark, too afraid to touch it. I lowered my head in sadness. Everyone knew that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater but I had no idea that Draco would carry on the legacy! I looked up to see him looking at me devastated. His eyes looked defenceless and exhausted. It was clear that he didn't want any of this. He was forced into it…

"Draco…" I sighed deeply.

He looked deeply into my eyes as I called him by his first name.

"How have you coped on your own with all of this…?" I cried.

"I haven't been coping…" Malfoy spoke honestly.

As if I was on auto-pilot, I leant in forwards and carefully pressed my lips against his.


	25. Wrong

**Draco's POV**

What was she doing? She knew what I was yet she kissed me!

She slowly pulled back, the tingling effect of the kiss still attacking my lips.

"What was that for?" I eyed her in confusion.

"Call it a Christmas present…" Freesia shrugged.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into an embrace, instead of fighting (which I was expecting) her head just rested against my chest. I shuddered as I felt her arm snake across my waist. We remained there for what seemed like forever. In this moment I wasn't the Death Eater and she wasn't the Gryffindor Princess. We were Draco and Freesia, just two humans who were equal in every way. I couldn't get over just much I needed this, how much I needed her.

**Freesia's POV**

I shuddered as I held Draco tight. I knew he was a Death Eater; he worked for the Dark Lord. He was also terrified and alone and nobody needed that. If he wanted to hurt me surely he would have done it by now. After a long time, I slowly stood up and straightened my dressingown slowly followed by Malfoy.

"You're still in pain" I stared at him "You should go to the Hospital Wing"

"I just ache a bit; relax" Malfoy ruffled his hair "Besides I don't think Madame Pomfrey will react well to this do you?"

I inwardly shook as he pointed at the Dark Mark.

"Are you going to say anything?" he stood closer to me, his face somehow paled more with worry.

Maybe I should tell… even if Draco didn't want to do it, it was obvious that something was going on. Seeing Katie nearly die proved that someone is going to get really hurt.

I slowly shook my head, despite what I was thinking.

"Not a word Freesia" Malfoy sighed in relief "Not even Keeva"

"My lips are sealed" I reassured him.

Heat rose through me as Draco's warm hand rested on the side of my neck.

"Thank you…" He said quietly before he kissed me.

It took me milliseconds to kiss him back. I gave up fighting with myself. If couldn't resist him after he confessed to be a servant of You Know Who then then it must mean something!

Draco's other arm coiled around my waist and pulled me closer to him, my hands falling at his chest. I sighed inwardly as he deepened the kiss, making my head spin out of control! Waves of dizziness overcome me as Malfoy's tongue gently tapped against my lips, asking for entrance. I obliged without hesitation.

After a few moments, we slowly pulled back. I blushed as I noticed that Draco's eyes had turned a shade or two darker.

"Call that my Christmas present to you" Malfoy breathed huskily.

"Thanks" I involuntarily laughed.

We both then stood in silence; the sound of the broken sink still leaking echoed the girls' bathroom.

"I better go" I eventually spoke up "I only told Keeva I was going to the loo, they're going to think something is wrong!"

"This isn't wrong?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up…" I nudged him.

Draco pulled me in for a final quick kiss before pulling away and walking out of the bathroom.

I leant against the bathroom cubicle and breathed heavily. All of this was too much to take in. Could I really keep hold of Draco's secret and was I willing to let someone else get hurt just to protect him? At that moment, I really didn't know. I gave it five minutes after Malfoy left before I exited the bathroom. I didn't want people to think that I was there with him. I disapparated until I felt the warm carpet of the Gryffindor Dormitory. I quickly changed into a red and white knitted jumper (curtesy of Mrs Weasley) and black skinny jeans before heading downstairs.

The Gryffindor Common Room was like a scene from a Christmas movie. Everyone was huddled by the large roaring fire talking and drinking Butterbeer. Hermione and Ginny were giving death stares at couple that I smiled helplessly at. Ron and Keeva were sitting on a sofa towards the back of the room laughing to themselves.

"Well have you been?" Keeva snapped at me as I took a seat near the two of them.

"I've been upstairs" I lied "just sorting out my presents"

"Didn't see you come in" Ron chirped.

"I sneaked past" I lied again "Didn't want to interrupt"

The two of them looked at each other momentarily before blushing.

"What's wrong Freesia?" Keeva suddenly looked concerned "You look so pale"

I wrapped my arms around myself, my personal defence mechanism, and sighed.

"Just missed the home for a second I guess…" I lied for a third time.

Keeva patted my head like a child before grabbing one of her presents with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Come on grumpy guts" Keeva poured a shot for me "This will take your mind off things"

"No thanks" I laughed "You know I don't like Firewhisky"

"Tough shit" Keeva shoved the shot glass in my face. "It will help!"

"Fine" I grumbled as I took the shot.


	26. Prove It

**Draco's POV**

I sat with my back to the cabinet. Beforehand, I quickly made an appearance in the Slytherin Common Room so people didn't get too suspicious. Pansy ran at me with a bunch of mistletoe with didn't surprise me to be honest! To play up to the other Slytherins, I snogged her to avoid any confrontations- I didn't want any of that! I kept thinking back to the kiss in the bathroom with Freesia in an attempt to make the kiss bearable but if anything, it just made it worse!

I had finally won Freesia Walters over. She was willing to keep my secret so I obviously had some effect on her. The problem was, after the confrontation it made me realise what I was dreading for a long time. I had to finally admit it.

I had fallen for Freesia Walters.

I couldn't go through with this. Why did the Dark Lord choose me anyway? There were heaps of people volunteering to do it. Hell, even Crabbe and Goyle jumped at the chance. I bet if they weren't so fucking stupid, He'd probably consider it.

A thought suddenly smacked me in the head. Snape made an Unbreakable Vow. Why didn't I just tell Snape I couldn't do it, he'd have no choice but to complete the mission in my place! But then I'd become famous for being a coward… Was it better to be a coward or a murderer?

**Viola's POV**

Five hours later and many shots down, I began to feel dizzy. If it was muggle alcohol, it would have taken a lot more to affect me but Firewhisky was lethal!

"No more Keeva" I giggled as Keeva poured more whisky "I can't"

"Lightweight" she winked, taking the shot and passing the bottle to Ron before she hopped over to one of the desks where many plates of turkey sandwiches covered it.

"Sorry about before Freesia" Ron hiccupped.

"Huh?" I looked at him blankly "Sorry for what Ron?"

"We all judged you for being friends with a Slytherin" Ron leaned back against the sofa "I took your advice, I got to know Keeva, and she's great!"

I laughed as I nudged his shoulder.

"Apology accepted" I smiled gleefully.

"Anyway" Ron sniggered "At least it wasn't Malfoy you were friends with!"

All happiness that poured through me had long gone at the mention of his name. How would the Gryffindors react if they ever found out about what happened between me and Draco? More importantly, what was he doing right now? Was he partying or was he doing something bad?

I slowly stood up, making sure not to topple over.

"Where are you off to now?" Keeva giggled, handing a turkey sandwich over to Ron.

"Toilet" I replied, I really needed to come up with a better excuse!

I had absolutely no idea where I was going. We lived in a giant castle for fucks sake, he could be anywhere! My hand stroked the wall as I continued to stumble around the halls, fortunately, the out of hours school rule was scrapped on Christmas. My eyes suddenly widened as a large dark wooden appeared from nowhere. I wiped my eyes to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating but it was still there. I knew about the Room of Requirement from when I was in Dumbledore's Army but why was it here now? I didn't need anything! Besides, you have to be inside the room to get what you want. I shrugged to myself as I slowly opened the door.

**Draco's POV **

I quickly covered the cabinet in reflex as I heard the door open. Who the hell would turn up here? My eyes widened as Freesia slowly walked into the room, her eyes never leaving mine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I don't know" she responded simply "I was wandering around looking for you and here you are"

She was looking for me? Why did she have to see the Mark? All I'm going to get is her snooping around making sure I don't do anything.

"Looking for me eh?" I folded my arms with a smirk "Didn't know I had that effect on you Walters"

"So what happened in the girl's bathroom didn't make you realise?" she laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Potter attacking me meant to mean something?" I winked at her.

"Yes" She shook her head "That was what I meant!"

I laughed before I started to pace around the Room of Requirement.

"So, what are you doing here?" Freesia asked me as she rummaged through the many boxes and possessions from Hogwarts.

"Just bored really" I lied.

Freesia eventually took a seat of a large red chair and eyeballed me. The look on her face clearly showed that she didn't believe me. I ran my hands through my hair somewhat annoyed.

"Relax Freesia" I huffed "It's Christmas, Death Eater duties are cancelled, and I just wanted to escape the Slytherins for a couple of hours that's all"

"Understandable" she simply shrugged.

The atmosphere suddenly became tense and somewhat awkward. One moment I wanted her to piss off so I could get on with what I needed to do but on the other hand I wanted to pounce on her! I didn't want to do anything though. If I did something she didn't want to do, she could easily run to Dumbledore and tell him what I am. She had the upper hand in all of this.

Freesia slowly stood up and slowly walked towards me, a slightly worried look spread across her face.

"What are you thinking?" she asked me quietly.

I looked away from her; she didn't need to know what I was thinking. Unfortunately, the Room of Requirement read my mind as a carbon copy of my large black four poster bed appeared at the end of the room, complete with green silk bedding.

"Okay?" She laughed "Sorry I asked!"

I could feel my face reddening in utter embarrassment. Thoughts had no privacy in this stupid room. What Freesia probably didn't realise was the reason why she found the door. It wasn't because she was looking for me. The Room of Requirement fulfils the need of the person inside of the room. It was I that wanted her.

To my surprise, Freesia planted her lips gently against mine, instantly diminishing any other thoughts in my mind. This made Pansy's kissing seem utterly disgusting, which it was but this definitely confirmed it! I shuddered as her arms wrapped around the back of my neck, pulling me closer to her. As we kissed passionately, I unbuttoned her cardigan and pulled off her white vest top. Heat rose through me as Freesia started to unbutton my shirt.

I pulled back before she could completely remove my shirt, trying to avert my eyes from the red bra that she was wearing.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, her face perfectly flushed pink.

"You're drunk" I sighed "I can taste the Firewhisky in your breath"

"I'm not drunk Draco" she replied.

"You'll regret this" I shook my head "This will happen then you'll wake up with a hangover with me asleep next to you. Is that what you really want?"

"I wasn't drunk when I kissed you in the bathroom" Freesia folded her arms "I don't just go around kissing people Draco!"

"I know" I laughed "Second to Granger; you're the most prudish student in the school!"

She slapped my arm in response.

"So that's why I don't want to ruin this" I stood closer to her.

She smiled to herself before looking back at me.

"I won't regret it" she soothed, stroking my arm.

"Prove it" I spoke deeper, standing even closer to her.

"Fine"

Freesia grabbed her wand from her jean pocket and silently waved it across her face. Her slightly reddened cheeks and her dilated pupils had gone. The smell of Firewhisky had completely gone. She blinked for a couple of times, giving her brain to register that she was sober. I expected her to scream or to run away but she didn't. She just grinned at me.

"See" she laughed. "No regrets"

That was all I needed.

I picked Freesia up easily, her legs now wrapped around my hips as our lips met once again. My heartbeat was beating at crisis levels as I tried to carry her towards the bed, avoiding tripping over any boxes. Freesia stared as I gently lay her on the bed. I really shouldn't be doing this; I had way too much to do! But seeing her lying there, looking incredible made everything seem unimportant. Besides, if I was going to die, I might as well have some fun!

Freesia grinned as I joined her on the bed, sliding my shirt off beforehand…


	27. I've needed this

**Freesia's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and for a moment, I forgot where I was. It wasn't until I felt an arm wrap around my waist when everything came flooding back. Last night was like nothing I had ever imagined! I had been with someone before, it was a friend of mine back at the home last year but it was awkward, odd and just plain uncomfortable. This however was so different! I glanced down and felt nauseous at the sight of the Dark Mark on his arm. Maybe Draco was right. Maybe this was a mistake…

It wasn't until I turned and saw Malfoy asleep. He seemed so calm and content, his platinum hair sweeping across his pale face. He was just like any other regular guy. All traces of regret had completely vanished when he looked at me with his clear blue eyes half-lidded.

"You normally stare at guys after sleeping with them?" Draco spoke, his voice still gravelly from only just waking up.

"Fuck off" I smirk, turning my back to him and nudging him in response.

Draco retaliated by making the arm around my waist tighter, pulling me extremely close to him. I burst into a fit of giggles as he kissed my neck. I had a horrible feeling he'd regret what had happened but I guess not!

"Do you think anyone would notice if we just stayed here?" I mumbled, half-asleep.

"As amazing as that would be" Draco sighed, his breath tickling my neck. "You're pretty popular and I'm pretty well known, I think they'd notice"

"Dammit" I smirked, snuggling deeper into the silky duvet.

I jumped as Malfoy turned me around and kissed me lightly.

"Thank you" Draco's eyes fused with mine.

"For what?" I spoke softly.

"For being here" he replied softly, "I've needed this"

"No problem" I grinned before kissing Draco once more.

We lay there for what felt like forever until we both agreed that we needed to get up, people would realise that we weren't around, with Keeva being the most observant person in the whole of Hogwarts! We both got changed in silence and eventually headed towards the door.

"Just one thing" I glanced up at the Slytherin Prince.

"Yeah?" Draco stared at me blankly.

"Was this just a one off?" I stuttered, "I mean, I don't mind if it was I just would like to know…"

"Freesia" his lips curled into a small smile "If it was a one off, I would have had my way with you then I'd tell you to piss off. I definitely wouldn't have let you stay over!"

I looked down at the floor and grinned to myself.

"I'll be honest with you" he spoke up "At first; I just wanted to see if you would actually be seduced by me…"

I tried to ignore the sudden stabbing pains in my chest.

"But then it turned out that you were funny and witty and hot as hell" he laughed, lifting my face so I was made to look at him. "You won me over, not the other way around"

I sighed deeply as he held me in an embrace.

"You do know we have to keep this a secret" he echoed my sigh.

"I'm well aware" I responded, "People wouldn't react well…"

"Keeva would probably be an exception" Draco pondered "But I wouldn't risk it"

"Not yet" I agreed. "I better go"

"Yeah" Malfoy groaned as he pulled me in for a kiss.

Butterflies happily filled my stomach as I happily kissed him back.

"See you around?" I grinned.

"Sure" he responded as I left the Room of Requirement.


	28. Vampire Spider

**Draco's POV**

I smirked to myself as Freesia walked down the corridor. I had finally won her over. I didn't lie to her, I really did need that and I really did need her. I just hoped she kept her mouth shut about this… A Slytherin and a Gryffindor together was seen as wrong but more importantly I couldn't afford to bring any unwanted attention to myself.

I paced back into the Room of Requirement to see the bed still standing. I didn't need it now the stupid room! Sprawling back onto the bed, I closed my eyes, replaying what had happened the night before. Why did she have to be a Gryffindor? She acted like a Slytherin, she looked like a Slytherin, and her best friend is a Slytherin! Now, because of the stupid Sorting Hat, I had to keep this a secret. I shuddered as an ache occurred in my chest. To think, I'd be stuck with Parkinson or another Slytherin for the rest of my life. But I didn't want any of them; I wanted her!

All happiness that I had from last night diminished as I got off the bed and stepped over towards the cabinet. I sat crossed legged on the floor as I performed the usual curses on the furniture.

**Freesia's POV**

My head was spinning and my pulse had been beating on overdrive as I paced down the corridor. It didn't matter how many times I said it, it seemed so surreal. I had slept with Draco Malfoy. I know he said that he had feelings for me but I knew full well that he was just saying it so I wouldn't go nuts at him. Keeva had told me he'd say these lines just to bed witches. For some strange reason, I didn't feel used or upset. Malfoy obviously needed it to take his mind off things and I guess I needed it to.

"Morning" A chirpy voice called out.

I turned to find Keeva and Luna skipping towards me, identical smiles were etched on their faces.

"Oh, hey guys!" I spoke sweetly, ruffling my hair uneasily.

"Where have you been?" Luna smiled "We've been looking everywhere for you"

"You have?" I looked at the two of them blankly.

"Of course!" Keeva grinned "I noticed that you didn't come back to the Common Room last night"

"Don't know what you mean" I coughed uneasily.

"You can't lie to us" Luna laughed "Who was it?"

"Who? What?" I stuttered "What are you on about?"

"Freesia, your hairs a mess and you're wearing the same clothes as you were last night" Keeva sniggered "And the love bite's a bit of a giveaway"

"Shit" I mumbled as I waved my wand around my head, making the love bite disappear.

"Don't worry Freesia" Luna chirped "Vampire spiders always leave horrible marks on the neck"

"Come off it Luna" Keeva laughed "Even you're not naïve enough not to know that that was a hickey! Come on Freesia who was it?"

"Look" I spoke quieter "I was with someone last night but I don't want to talk about it okay. I was drunk and to say I regretted what happened was an understatement"

This was a complete and utter lie, but they didn't need to know that!

"Okay, we'll drop it" Luna wrapped her arm around me.

"For now" Keeva mumbled with a mischievous grin on her face.

**Draco's POV**

After the round of the usual spells, I tried a final test before I was demanding Snape to do this stupid fucking mission! I couldn't take it any more! There were only so many times I was going to keep disappointing myself. I cautiously stepped to a giant gold cage where a small blue-bird was perched. I gently opened the door and rested my hands by the entrance and the bird happily rested in my hands. It chirped cheerfully as I placed it in the cabinet. I slowly but surely shut the door, leaving the bird to continue to chirp. I froze as the chirping ceased. My hand trembled as I turned the doorknob. I opened the door to find the bird lying on its back, stiff. My eyes starting to stream in a mixture of relief and sorrow.

I had finally done it!


	29. Thought you'd be here

**Freesia's POV**

Boxing Day mainly consisted of chatting to Keeva and Luna, eating WAY too many turkey sandwiches and playing wizard's chess in the library.

"You're really not going to tell me?" Keeva moped as I took her queen.

"No" I sighed "I'd rather not thanks"

"Was it Crabbe?" She smirked.

"Fuck no!" I laughed "Even drunk me has standards!

"I won't dare ask if it was Goyle then." She laughed as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"How did it go with you and Ron last night?" I looked at her.

"Well it was going well" Keeva sighed to herself "Until Hermione threw me out!"

"Threw you out?" I stared at her.

"Yep" Keeva nodded "She yelled at me for still being there even though I had gone"

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"You should be" Keeva grinned, standing up "Anyway, Crabbe and Goyle are meant to be fighting over the last bunch of mince pies in Hogwarts. Should be a laugh! You coming?"

"Nah" I replied "I'm gonna catch up on some reading"

"Nerd" she laughed at me before walking off.

I shook my head and smiled as I put away my chessboard, as much as I loved Hogwarts, it was nice to spend some time on my own especially with the whole Malfoy thing going on…

"Thought you'd be here…" A familiar deep voice spoke.

I looked up to find Malfoy standing in front of me looking solemn. His eyes were red and puffy; it was obvious that he had been crying. Before I had time to properly stand up, Malfoy picked me up and kissed me hard. My legs instantly wrapped around his hips as I kissed him back. I should have stopped and asked him what was wrong but it was clear that he didn't want to talk. I held onto him tightly as he guided me towards the restricted section.

"We're not allowed in there Malfoy" I panted.

"Who cares?" he looked deep into my eyes, with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Fine" I huffed as I whispered the password into the lock.

Malfoy kidnapped my lips once more as we entered the restricted section.


	30. You have been helping me

**Freesia's POV**

I lay back, breathing heavily. Malfoy also joined in, his arm snaked across my waist and his head resting on my chest. It took a long time for us to say anything, giving the restricted section a silent atmosphere. All that could be heard was our breathing.

"What was that for?" I mumbled softly to Draco.

"To say thanks for before?" Malfoy shrugged, his eyes still closed.

"I'm being serious Draco" I spoke up a little bit louder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Freesia" he spoke seriously, his arm around my waist held me tighter.

"Is it me you're trying to convince or yourself?" I stroked his platinum blonde hair.

Draco slowly got up, buttoning up his shirt and pulling up his trousers. I rolled my eyes as I buttoned up my blouse and straightened my black skirt.

"If I say I'm fine Freesia, I am fine" Malfoy sneered at me.

"Bullshit" I snapped "You're telling me you just fancied a bit of fun in the library?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" He responded, grinning to himself.

I sat down on a large pile of books and huffed.

"You looked like you were crying before Draco" I looked over at him, who was leaning against a bookshelf. "Something's definitely wrong."

"Don't worry about it Freesia" Draco groaned.

"I just want to help" I sighed.

Malfoy grinned to himself as he walked closer to me and kissed me gently.

"It's sweet that you care Walters, it really is" he leant his forehead against mine "But you know full well that I can't tell you. I'm not risking you getting hurt…"

I slowly nodded, closing my eyes. It was odd to hear the guy that used to torment me say that he didn't want me hurt.

"Anyway" he spoke up "You have been helping me"

I looked up at him in confusion. He placed his hands on my thighs and moved them higher. I nudged him in response. He moved his hands from my thighs to my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for this…" he spoke quietly before kissing my cheek.

"No problem" I responded.

The two of us sorted our clothes out and headed out of the restricted section. Draco leant in and kissed me for a final time before leaving the library. We thought it'd be best for me to wait for a little longer so nobody would notice… Or so we thought.

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail before turning to leave.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

My entire body froze at the sound of the familiar voice. I slowly turned to meet eyes with the person.


	31. Please be Careful

**Freesia's POV**

"I better be imagining things Freesia!" Keeva snapped at me. "Please tell me that it wasn't Malfoy that you slept with"

My face burned bright red in embarrassment and my body was still frozen in shock.

"I should have told you…" I mumbled.

"Merlin" Keeva shook her head and groaned "You said you wouldn't get involved with him!"

"I know I did" I covered my face with my hands "But it just happened Keeva…"

"I thought you were better than the other witches Freesia" Keeva interrupted me "I thought he repulsed you"

"Oh come on Keeva" I snapped back "You know as well as me that he's changed"

"Not for the better!" Keeva yelled at me.

I took a seat on a giant black leather chair and rested my head on the table. Keeva took a seat opposite; I could still feel her eyes burning into me.

"I have to admit that he doesn't tend to sleep with witches more than once…" Keeva grumbled "You should feel honoured"

"It's not funny Keeva" I spat.

"Am I laughing?" She spat back.

I slowly sat back to see Keeva's hazel eyes lock with mine.

"Keeva" I tried my best not to sound upset "I knew what Malfoy was like, he was a Slimeball and I couldn't have hated a person more! But this year, something about him changed and to start with, I couldn't help but pity him, I mean his father's in prison and he rarely sees his mother. I know what it's like to lose parents… He needed someone to be there for him and I was there"

"But your parents died Freesia" Keeva spoke back "His are death eaters and he's the same"

"You know he's a Death Eater?" I stared at her.

"It's common knowledge amongst the Slytherins…" Freesia gasped "Wait, you know he's a Death Eater?!"

"I saw the Dark Mark…" I nodded.

"Didn't think of that…" Keeva shrugged "That's why I didn't want you to get involved, you have no idea how much danger you could get in"

"No-one needs to know" I replied.

"So you're happy to be Malfoy's sordid little secret?" Keeva spoke quieter.

"Yes" I replied sharply without hesitation.

Keeva stood up and walked over to me, I was expecting her to yell more, but instead, she pulled me up for a hug.

"You should have said something you fucking idiot" Keeva snapped as she hugged me.

"And miss out on this dramatic confrontation?" I remarked sarcastically.

Keeva pulled back and involuntarily sniggered.

"I care for him Keeva" I confessed "I didn't want to but it's happened. Just like you with Ron"

"But Ron's not the Slytherin Prince and Death Eater" Keeva sighed "I'll keep it quiet but please be careful Freesia"

"I will" I nodded.

"Good" Keeva patted my arm "Come on, it's getting late and Snape will be around soon"

"Just what I need…" I grinned.

**Draco's POV**

I placed the cover over the cabinet. I had to keep this a secret for as long as I can. Sure, it wouldn't be long until Borgin tried to test the cabinet from his side. I decided whatever he sent over, I'd leave it there. They can think it's still broken, I don't care. I just needed to spend some time with Freesia. We were never going to be together forever, our houses pretty much settled our fate in that sense but at the same time, there was a high chance that I wasn't going to survive this…


	32. It's for your own good

**Freesia's POV**

Keeva kept her word about keeping the thing with me and Malfoy quiet. She still didn't approve of it and to be honest I didn't blame her. If she told me that she was sleeping with a Death Eater, I would have gone nuts! It wasn't like we were in a relationship. Basically whenever Malfoy wanted company he'd come and find me. Yes, I was being used but at the end of the day, the more time Draco spent with me, the less time he'd pay attention to whatever he was doing. He insisted that he wasn't up to anything but it was clear something's wrong. He looked haggard and exhausted all of the time and he's jumpy all of the time. He said it was because he didn't want anyone to know about us but I'm not convinced…

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I glanced over at Malfoy as he sprawled on the large bed, curtesy of the Room of Requirement.

"You ask me this every time Freesia" Malfoy hissed "I can't tell you"

He glanced over and pulled me closer to him his ice blue eyes staring at me.

"It's for your own good Walters" He smirked "I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Never stopped you before…" I blurted.

Malfoy immediately sat up, glaring at me as if I had just called him the filthiest name imaginable.

"Do you really think I'd be doing this with you if I actually hated you?" he snapped "Merlin, I sleep with pureblood witches once, over the past few months, I've lost count how many times we've slept together!"

"Wow" I laughed sarcastically "I should feel honoured then, seeing as you don't see me as Pureblood"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" He yelled loudly "If you haven't noticed Walters, I'm a total fucking commitment-phobe. People bore me easily so I get what I want from them and I move on. Yet with you it's completely different. I'm still doing this Freesia is because I care about you! You fucking idiot…"

I just stared at him shell-shocked. He'd mention bits about him liking me but it was in the heat of the moment. This time he seemed completely genuine.

"Sorry…" I grumbled.

Then Malfoy did something I didn't expect. He started laughing loudly; actually it was more like howling! He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me passionately.

"What the hell are you saying sorry for?" he started laughing again.

We both got up, getting changed quickly and easily, it was becoming a routine now. Standing by the doorway, Malfoy waves his wand over his head and mine, making our hair perfectly styled.

"You have no idea how tempted I was to turn your hair green" Malfoy sniggered, holding my hand.

"If you did I would have given you red hair" I grinned "you and Weasley would look like twins!"

Draco shook his head as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Same time tomorrow?" he grinned at me.

"Who says I want to?" I winked.

"I do" he laughed, sealing my mouth with a kiss.

I go to walk out of the door until Malfoy's speech replayed in my mind. He cared about me. I didn't have to deny it anymore. Keeva knew and I knew, but the person who needed to know didn't.

**Draco's POV**

I walked back towards the bed as Freesia was leaving. I finally told her that I cared for her; I didn't want her to think I was using her, even though it did look like that. Maybe I should have said I was just using her…

"I care for you too ferret boy" I heard Freesia call out before she shut the door.

Fuck. I definitely should have said I was just using her. Don't get me wrong, her saying that made my head spin, but there was no chance that we could be together…

"Malfoy" I heard the same dreary voice that had been pestering me for months.

"Professor" I rolled my eyes at my Head of House.

I jumped as Snape pushed me away from the wall. His black eyes were burning into mine.

"So this is what you've been up to" he turned his head towards the bed that was still there.

"A bit of recreation never heard anyone…" I growled, trying to cover the fact that the man terrified me.

"True as that is" Snape rolled his eyes "You have a mission to complete and instead you've been sleeping around. With Freesia Walters of all people!"

I froze at the sound of her name.

"You better not touch her…" I spoke through gritted teeth.

"Since when did you start caring for Gryffindors?" Snape sneered.

"Fuck off" I snapped.

Snape then grabbed me by the collar and dragged me towards the cabinet.

"You've had all year to do this" he snarled at me "I know you're smart enough to do this Draco so test it"

My blood ran cold. I knew full well that it works so there was no way I could avoid this. Well, it was great while it lasted… I grabbed an apple from a newly placed fruit bowl (thanks to the Room of Requirement) and placed it in the cabinet. I may have looked relaxed on the outside but my insides quivered with nerves.

After three agonising minutes, Snape opened the door to be greeted with a half eaten apple…


	33. Ron!

Freesia's POV

Sat in the Common Room, hidden by a huge pile of books, I attempted to study for my exams. Fortunately, I wasn't the dumbest witch around so I was doing fairly well in my subjects. I was getting top grades in Defence against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Muggle Studies and I was still doing okay at Charms, Potions and Divination.

Eevee sprawled on the top of the book pile, purring her head off. I smiled to myself, stroking the top of her head before getting on with my work.

"Hey Freesia" A voice coughed from behind me.

I glanced up to find a mound of ginger hair above Eevee.

"Alright Ron" I grinned, my attention still on my Charms assignment.

"Can we talk?" Ron spoke dreamily.

I moved away from my homework and stared at Ron. A huge smile was spread across his goofy face and his eyes were half-lidded. Even for Ron, this wasn't normal.

"You okay?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Never better!" Ron practically sang, pulling me in for a hug.

"What the hell" I couldn't help but laugh.

Harry walked down the stairs and into the common room and rolled his eyes, groaning.

"He's been like this all day Freesia" Harry sighed, taking a seat on the red sofa.

"Any particular reason?" I looked back at Ron.

"I'm in love" Ron beamed happily.

I tried with all of my might not to smile widely; I guess Keeva finally won him over! I was so glad, two of my closest friends being together. It didn't matter to them that they were from different houses. This made my heart sink. I wished Draco thought the same…

"Have you even met her Ron?" Harry snapped at him, obviously getting more wound up.

What?

"No…" Ron slowly shook his head "Can you talk to her for me?"

"What?" I said out loud, leaving Ron to cuddle Eevee whilst I sat next to Harry.

"He's become obsessed with Ramilda Vaine!" Harry cleaned his glasses before putting them back on.

I better not tell Keeva about this, she'd throttle him with his tie! Besides, it was clear that this was some form of trick.

"Love potion, it's the only explanation" I spoke quietly to Harry "Ramilda has been after you all year, Ron must have taken the potion by mistake.

Harry nodded, a smug look overtook him. He knew full well that Ramilda was after him and not Ron.

"Come on Ron" Harry grabbed one of Ron's arms while I grabbed the other "We're going to meet Ramilda Vaine"

"Really?" Ron squeaked like a teenage girl.

"Really" I sniggered.

* * *

"Harry my boy" Slughorn spoke cautiously, "Miss Walters, what are you and Wallaby doing here?"

"Love potion" Harry and I said at the same time.

Ron moved over to Professor Slughorn and pulled him in for a hug.

"Oh boy" Slughorn shook his head "Remind me not to teach that recipe in class ever again!"

Ron sat happily crossed-legged staring into the Professor's fireplace as Harry and Slughorn got on with coming up with an antidote.

"I thought someone as talented as you would come up with a cure in no time" Slughorn gushed as he mixed some ingredients together.

"I thought this would be better with your experienced hands" Harry replied, passing him a vile.

That guy was such a suck-up; it was almost vomit- inducing! My attention shifted onto Ron, who was blissfully rocking up and down, giggling to himself. How the hell do I get in these situations?! I lay back onto the sofa, tiredness starting to sink in.

In no time at all, the two potions experts had come up with a cure. Harry swiftly moved over to Ron and made him drink the antidote. It took a few minutes for the cure to kick in, which was a relief as he was trying to kiss Harry, Ron screamed when he realised what was going on.

"How did I get here?" Ron whimpered.

"Love potion" Slughorn wandered to his drinks cabinet rapidly "A very strong one at that!"

"You'll be fine in no time" I placed a blanket around the now shivering Ron.

"You'll need this" Slughorn laughed as he passed a goblet of something very strong.

Ron gratefully accepted the drink and guzzled it in one go.

Harry stood up and moved over to Professor Slughorn and started to chat, a suck-up's work is clearly never done!

Ron grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back, my attention still turned to Harry and Slughorn. I guess the antidote didn't after all! After around ten seconds, I noticed that Ron was still squeezing my hand, it was starting to get painful. I turned back to see Ron convulsing on the floor.

"Ron!" I screamed.

Panic surged through me as his convulsions were getting quicker, his mouth starting to froth.

"What do I do?" I wept to the Potions Master.  
The professor just stared at Ron in horror.  
"Sir!" I yelled at him.

Harry ran over to the Alchemy cupboard and grabbed a small ball. He bolted back over to a flailing Ron. Harry shook with nerves as he crushed the ball and putting it in Ron's mouth.  
"That was very quick thinking" Slughorn praised Harry as Ron eventually stopped fitting.

"Quicker than you" I snapped at him.  
"Freesia!" Harry snapped as the Potions Master stared at me with guilt.

"Sorry..." I shook my head.

Panic surged through me as Ron's hand slowly let go of me.

"No, Ron" I cried, holding Ron's hand "Don't you dare!"

Harry stared at me with tear-filled eyes. It couldn't be, Ron couldn't be dead! Harry moved closer to me and put his arm around me, the both of us now crying.

After five agonising minutes, Ron's body flinched, scaring everyone in the room. He started to cough violently before he spat out the ball that Harry crushed. I quickly sat him up so he could breathe easier. The rush of relief was overwhelming!

"What happened?" Ron slurred at the three of us.

* * *

Eventually, Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore and Snape made their way to Slughorn's office. The nurse ran straight over to Ron and tended to him. Harry and I wandered over to the other teachers who were deep in discussion. Slughorn said how he just was given the bottle but he couldn't remember who it was from.

Just like Katie...

He wouldn't do this surely! He was so remorseful about what happened to Katie, he couldn't do it again!

My heart broke as Snape sniffed the bottle and muttered the word I didn't want to hear.

"Poison"


	34. You're Poison

**Draco's POV**

I wandered around the corridors in attempt to give myself some piece of mind. Snape was utterly thrilled that the cabinet was fixed and that my mission was nearly completed. He said it was just a matter of time until it all kicked off...

My insides lit up as I saw a familiar figure walking out of Slughorn's office. What was Freesia doing here? I had given her some space for a couple of days as we both needed to actually get some work done. She was okay with it, which was refreshing as all of the other girls would beg me to spend all of my precious time with them. I had to admit it, I've missed her like crazy!

She looked up and saw me grinning at her but she didn't smile back. She took a few steps back before turning and rapidly walking away.

"Hey" I spoke up, catching up with her.

"Get away from me" she grumbled as she continued to storm off.

"You know you don't mean that Freesia" I smirked, placing my hands on her waist.

"I said get the fuck away from me Malfoy!" She turned around and screeched at me, her voice as cold as ice.

"What's happened?" I attempted to sooth her as I had noticed her eyes were red raw from crying.

"You know full what's happened" she sneered at me, wiping her eyes.

I had no clue what she was talking about!

"It was bad enough what you did to Katie" she cried "but this has gone too fucking far"

"What has?" I snapped at her.

"You nearly killed Ron!" She smacked my arm hard.

What happened to Weasel? I've not been anywhere near him. Did she really think I'd be stupid to harm one of her friends?

"What are you talking about?" I attempted to speak calmly but it failed.

"Two words" she growled "poisoned brew!"

I felt the colour drain from my face. That should be in Dumbledores office, why didn't that idiot teacher give it to him?!

Freesia just looked at me with a pained expression.

"Your silence is so reassuring..." She mumbled sarcastically.

"I didn't mean..." I go to say but Freesia huffed.

"Like you didn't mean to with Katie?" She folded her arms "who the hell are you after then?!"

"You know I can't tell you Freesia!" I growled in annoyance.

"Then how can I believe a word you say if you can't trust me?" she shook her head "you jinx one of my friends, you very nearly killed another one and yet I want to help you, how fucked up is that!"

I walked closer to her and ran my hand through her straightened brown hair, she instantly hits my hand away, making my heart sink.

"I can't believe I've been so stupid" she wiped her face "you've played me like an idiot for all this time while you do your little Death Eater missions. You must be having the time of your life right now!"

"No!" I yelled back at her "you haven't been stupid at all and it's not what you think. I haven't been using you"

"Spare me your bullshit" she raged at me "just admit it!"

I shook my head.

"Just stay away from me okay?" She spoke slowly before walking away.

I covered my eyes with my hands, she couldn't be ending this. She was just upset about her friend that's all, she said she cared for , she wouldn't do this if she really cared.

"Freesia!" I grabbed her by the shoulder.

She instantly turned around and smacked me hard in the face. I could feel my heart crack into pieces as she stared at me, her face inches from mine.

"You're poison Malfoy..." She said coldly.

I just watched as Freesia walked down the corridor alone, my heart aching as her sobs echoed the corridor.


	35. He's not worth it

**Freesia's POV**

I knew I hit him hard, my hand was throbbing from the slimy bastard deserved it, he nearly killed one of my best friends!

My head was pounding and my chest was hurting as I sobbed down the hall. The feeling of someone watching me was still there so I knew that Malfoy hadn't gone but I refused to look back at him. As much as I wanted to tear that snivelling coward's face off, I also felt guilty. I felt guilty for yelling at him and hitting him. His poisonous spell had obviously worked on me!

"Freesia" Hermione shook me as I jolted awake.

"Thank God it was just a dream..." I half-snored, turning over in my bed.

"Are you coming to the Hospital Wing with us or what?" She asked me sternly.

I guess not...

I quickly got a shower and got changed before meeting everyone in the Common Room. Ginny ran straight over to me and gave me a hug, nearly cutting off my breathing.

"Thank you" she wept, her tears soaking my shoulder.

"I didn't do anything" I replied "Harry and Slughorn helped him, I was just there"

"You were with Ron every step of the way" Harry smiled, placing his hand on Ginny's shoulder "you did more than you think"

"Thanks Harry" I smiled at him.

The four of us walked slowly into the Hospital Wing where a very pale looking Ron lay asleep in the same bed that I was in at the start of the year. Hermione immediately say beside him and held his hand. Harry sat at the other side while Ginny and I stood at the end of the bed.

"Freesia" spoke a familiar friendly voice.

I turned to find Keeva walking into the room, her face make-up free and her bright blue hair was scrunched into a bun. Her eyes were a hint of red, she must have been crying.

"Hey" I smiled, pulling her into a hug. "You okay?"

"Been better" Keeva shrugged.

"Because you've been through so much" Hermione snorted at Keeva.

"I was worried about Weasley" Keeva rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"Well you don't need to" Hermione sneered "we're there for him"

"He's my friend" Keeva spat, surprising everyone.

"Please" she laughed "you've known him for five minutes, besides, I'm his best friend"

Me and Harry exchanged awkward glances as the two of them continued to bicker.

"Shut up you two!" Ginny yelled, silencing the pair "it's Ron"

We all turned to Ron who was still asleep but was talking to himself. To begin with, his mumbling was barely audible. Eventually, what he was saying became more clear.

"Keeva..."

Hermione's face turned sheet white as she stared at Keeva who was now bright red. Her gaze moved from Keeva to Harry who just shrugged at her.

"Well" Hermione straightened herself up "I guess he's made his choice"

Hermione stormed out of the room, crying. Ginny shrugged at us before following her friend.

"Go on then" Harry smirked at Keeva "go to him"

Keeva looked over at Harry uneasily before taking a seat next to Ron, cautiously taking his hand. I smirked at my friend who was trying her best not to smile.

"Tell any Slytherins and you're dead" Keeva rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on you" I looked over at Harry "leave them to it"

Harry nodded as we both exited the Hospital Wing, leaving Ron and Keeva alone.

**Draco's POV **

I missed Freesia and now she hated me. I knew this wouldn't have lasted forever for I didn't want to lose her now! Why did Weasley have to drink that brew?

I looked up to find Freesia walk out of the Hospital Wing. My blood boiled as I saw Potter place his hand on her shoulder. I was going to stay away, just as she wished but not now!

"Give it up Potter she isn't interested in you" I sneered at the specky git.

The two of them turned and looked at me. Potter stared at me with a look of pure hatred whilst Freesia looked at me with worry, well it was a step up from yesterday.

"Haven't you got some slag to get it on with Malfoy?" Harry retorted.

I couldn't help but smile at Freesia's offended facial expression.

"Don't bother fighting back Harry" Freesia quipped "he's not worth it"

I could tell by her face that she didn't mean it but my still face dropped as she said those words.

Harry shrugged as he walked off.

"You coming?" Harry asked.

"I'll catch up you later" Freesia replied.

It was now just the two of us


	36. Kill Me

Freesia's POV

My heartbeat rocketed at the sight of him. It was strange. He looked exhausted and so withdrawn yet there was still something so beautiful about him...

Malfoy's grin widened as he caught me staring.

"What are you grinning at?" I folded my arms.

"Oh nothing" Draco put his hands in his pockets "just the fact that Potter was trying to make a move on you"

"Piss off" I snorted "everyone knows it's Ginny he's after. Harry was just being there for me when I needed him, because SOMEONE else wasn't!"

Malfoy's eyes flashed a hint of guilt however his sneering mask was still plastered on his face.

"You hadn't changed at all" I looked to the floor, unable to look at the good-looking git "I thought there was something human about you..."

"Well wake up Walters" Draco laughed, taking his wand out of his pocket "I'm a Malfoy!"

"Just because you're a Malfoy, doesn't mean you have to do this" I tried to reason with him "you could stop"

Malfoy continued to laugh at me, just like he laughed at me all the way through school. The fact he still thought so little of me hurt tremendously, especially what we've been through.

In a fit of anger, I grab Malfoy by the collar and drag him into the closest cupboard I could find.

"A confined space eh?" Draco stood close to me "I knew you liked the bad side of me"

"Fuck off" I pushed him back "I didn't want anyone to hear us yelling"

"Sure" he sniggered.

"Just stop this..." I sighed, my eyes starting to tear up.

"What if I don't want to?" Malfoy merely shrugged.

The cupboard fell silent. Keeva was right all along, I was used. As much as I didn't want to admit it, it was painfully obvious.

"Why did I let myself fall for you?" I practically whispered, trying not to cry.

"Those kind of feelings are weak" Draco replied "And Death Eaters dispose of the weak"

Rage boiled up inside me. All the nice things he said to me over the past few months completely disappeared from my mind.

"Oh yeah?" I spoke through gritted teeth "if I'm so weak, kill me!"

Draco's POV

Was she insane? Did she really expect me to do that! It's a trick, she's doing it to get me to stop being a Death Eater. Does the moron not get it, I can't just leave, well not alive anyway.

"Come on Freesia..." I laughed nervously.

"I mean it" she screeched as she grabbed my wand and placed the end of it on her neck "seeing as you're an all powerful Death Eater"

I sighed deeply as I applied a bit more pressure onto the wand, making it dig into her neck a little. Her bright green eyes shut instantly, I assume in fear. I stood closer to her, seeing her breathing tremble. I rolled my eyes before roughly crashing my lips onto hers.

Freesia's POV

What the hell? I gave him my life on a plate and he's kissing me?

My brain was telling me to hit him, scream, anything but not kiss him back but my body completely ignored any common sense.

"You really thought I would hurt you?" Draco panted briefly before kissing me again.

But he hurt Ron and he hurt Katie. Who else was he going to hurt or even worse, kill? This was what my brain was trying to ask me but my selfish self continued to kiss him passionately.

"Don't think that Walters" Draco breathed, pushing me against the wall "don't you ever think that you understand?"

I nodded and captured my lips with his, as if in a trance...


	37. Sorry babe

**Freesia's POV**

"I didn't mean to hurt Weasley" Malfoy spoke up, wrapping his arm around my waist, his face nuzzling my neck.

I breathed deeply as I looked at the ceiling. I couldn't keep doing this, it was getting too much! Yes, I had feelings for Draco and even though he hasn't tried to hurt me, he had been hurt so many people.

"Who were you trying to hurt?" I grumbled.

Malfoy huffed loudly, he was obviously getting fed up of me keep asking him same question.

"You know full well that I'm going to keep asking you" I sighed "You may not have meant to but at the end of the day you nearly killed Ron, now who was brew meant for?"

"I said I don't want you getting involved" Draco let go of me and folded his arms.

"Tough shit" I snapped "I'm here with you, I know who you are. I'm already involved"

Malfoy shook his head and looked at the floor.

"Maybe we shouldn't have even started this…"

I tried with all my might to ignore the stabbing pain in my chest and the overwhelming feeling of rejection as I stood up.

"Maybe so Malfoy but its too late now" I went to walk out of the cupboard before Malfoy grabbed my hand and dragged me back down to the floor.

"I didn't mean it like that" Malfoy placed his hand on my cheek.

"Course you didn't" my voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I meant that it would have been easier if things were different" Malfoy reasoned.

"You mean if you weren't a Death Eater and I was 'Pureblood'" I shrugged.

"You are Pureblood Freesia" Draco grinned "I just needed some way of winding you up"

I rolled my eyes at him as he laughed.

"But you're right" he groaned "If I wasn't made to do this stupid mission, then it would be so much easier"

The room fell silent; I placed my head on his shoulder as Malfoy stroked my hair. My heart went out to him. How could anyone pressure a sixteen year old boy to do something as diabolical as killing someone? There were so many Death Eaters in the wizarding world yet they forced it upon Draco Malfoy.

**Draco's POV**

My insides felt queasy as Freesia rested her head on my shoulder. It was a feeling I never had with anyone else and I knew that I wasn't going to feel it with anyone else again. I couldn't keep it from her anymore. She had a point, she was involved now and she had the right to know. It'll make her hate me once again but maybe it was for the best. If she left she wouldn't get hurt and I'd rather her hate me and be unharmed rather than staying loyal and potentially dying for doing so.

"Dumbledore…" I spoke quietly.

Freesia lifted her head up quickly. Her eyes scanned mine to see if I was joking-not that I would joke about something like this- before her eyes widened.

"Your mission is to kill Dumbledore?" She practically whispered.

I slowly nodded.

"Malfoy, y, you can't" Freesia cried "The man has done so much for everyone. I would still be stuck in that stinking orphanage if it wasn't for Dumbledore"

"It's not like I want to do it Freesia!" I snapped "I have no choice. It's either I kill him or You Know Who kills me!"

I expected her to scream at me, hit me even but she didn't. Freesia placed her hands around my neck and softly kissed me. My heart thudded in my chest as I kissed her back.

"Is there not anything you can do?" Freesia rested her forehead against mine.

"Nothing I haven't already tried" I sighed.

"I'll help" she suggested, stroking my hair.

I smirked to myself as I placed my hand in hers.

"It's sweet of you to offer" I grinned "But as I said so many fucking times, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Well I don't want you to get hurt" she replied.

"Sorry babe" I squeezed her hand "It's too late for me"

I looked over at Freesia who was grinning slightly to herself.

"What?" I eyed her.

"Did you just call me babe?" she glanced over at me.

"Shut up" I laughed, pulling her into a hug.


	38. I love you Freesia

**Freesia's POV**

I lay on my bed and stared out of the dormitory window. It really was beautiful here. Field upon field surrounded the field and the giant lake made everything more breath-taking. Eevee lay on my side purring as Draco's words played in my head.

'_I kill him or You Know Who kills me_!'

I felt so helpless. All I wanted to do was to help him and make everything okay but I couldn't. I knew it was a matter of time before either the man I loved or the man that saved my life would die and I couldn't do a thing to stop it.

KNOCK, KNOCK

I jumped as a friendly familiar face crept into the dormitory.

"How did you get in?" I asked Keeva as she took a seat on the end of my bed.

"Ron gave me the password" Keeva replied.

"Why did Ron…" I went to ask but Keeva's blushing face told me what I was going to ask "Okay, forget I asked!"

Keeva laughed as she picked up Eevee, allowing me to sit on my bed cross-legged.

"I wanted to see if you were okay" Keeva looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine" I shrugged.

"Freesia" Keeva's voice lowered "Other than in lessons, you've kept yourself cooped up in here. It's been over a month since Ron was in hospital and you've hardly said a word"

"Sorry" I spoke up "I've just had a lot on my mind that's all"

"This is why I said to keep away from him" Keeva tried to soothe, as if she had just read my mind "it's only going to end badly"

"I know" I hung my head in shame.

**Draco's POV**

Snape kept a very close eye on me for the past couple of weeks, meaning I couldn't see Freesia. I hoped she understood, that's even if she wanted to see me again. I had told her my mission so I could understand if she wanted to avoid me from now on.

I rubbed my sore eyes as they felt so tired, I felt like I hadn't slept in days and my joints ached and stung, the whole ordeal had messed with me physically as well as mentally. It wasn't going to be long before everything kicked off and I also knew I wasn't going to be alive for much longer. One thing was for sure, I wasn't going to leave without saying what I need to, to a certain person… I slowly got up off the floor of the Astronomy Tower and moved to a desk and began to write…

_**Freesia, **_

_**I am so sorry about this. Well, about everything really. **_

_**I admit in first year I saw you as this prissy, stuck-up Gryffindor who couldn't have been more annoying! I also admit that I thought this all the way through our school lives. But you and I both know that that's changed this year. You know how much shit I have been through and you have been there for me when I needed someone the most. Any sane witch or wizard would have run away when they found out about me but you're not sane are you Walters? You're perfectly mad and I'm so glad that you are. Your beautiful face and wonderful personality have kept me going this year and I cannot thank you enough. **_

_**That time has now come to an end. We both know it has, there's no need to sugar-coat it. I have no idea how much longer I'm going to be around for and there is a very high chance that I won't make it out of this alive. So I want you to know just how much I care for and appreciate you and I want nothing more for you to live the fullest life you can possibly muster. Find a guy who isn't a complete slime-ball and psychopath and have the loving family that you and I never had as children. **_

_**I'm sorry that it's come to this and if things were different, I'd drag you to the front of the Great Hall and announce to everyone that I am in love with you because lets face it, who gives a shit that I'm in Slytherin and you're not?**_

_**I just hope after all of this, you find it in your huge heart to forgive me. **_

_**I love you Freesia. **_

_**Draco. **_

I scanned my letter and nodded to myself, the pain in my chest was becoming unbearable. Just writing goodbye was bad enough, there was no chance that I could do it in person! My mother's owl perched on the window-sill ready to deliver the dreaded letter. A muzzle was already placed over its beak; I wasn't having a repeat of what happened at the beginning of the year. After I attached the letter to the owl's leg, I stared out of the window as the bird made his descent to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**Freesia's POV**

Tears fell down my face as I read each word carefully from Draco's letter. I was sat alone in the Common Room when a familiar evil looking owl appeared from nowhere. The bird was staring at me as I continued to read the letter. So this was it? A Goodbye letter. It sounded more like a suicide note, he wasn't willing to fight, and he knew he was going to get caught. My breathing stopped as I read the end of the letter.

He loved me.

He had never mentioned the L word and now it's written for me to see, it made me feel so much worse! The guy I love had admitted that he loved me back and I was never going to see him again. Had the mission already been completed? Was Draco already dead? This was hell!

I wiped my eyes as I closed the letter. The owl stared at me before flying out of the Common Room. Eevee jumped off my lap and ran after the owl.

"Eevee" I snapped, jumping off the sofa "Get back here"

The cat ignored me as she ran down the corridor. I growled to myself as I ran down the corridor after my stupid cat.

**Draco's POV**

I sighed to myself as I continued to stare out of the window. It was a shame to ruin such a beautiful school. Yes, I spent years complaining about the place but I knew that I'd hate to think what I'd be like if I was sent to Dermstrang like Father wanted me to. As much as I hated Dumbledore, he did help me, just like he helped every single student in this castle. These thoughts only made the guilt much worse!

I suddenly jumped as Mother's owl flew into the room and nearly smacked into the wall. Strange, he was never normally that clumsy, something must have been provoking it. My thought was confirmed as a tortoiseshell cat darted into the room and instantly cuddled up against me leg.

"What are you doing here Eevee?" I looked down at Freesia's cat.

"Eevee!" I heard a heavenly voice called up the stairs. Shit.

The door opened to find Freesia looking at me wide-eyed.


	39. What are you waiting for?

**Draco's POV**

"You're alive" Freesia breathed, her hand covered her mouth in surprise.

To my surprise, she ran up to me and wrapped me in an embrace. I clutched onto her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Of course I am" I laughed unintentionally.

She pulled back and I noticed she was holding the letter in her hands.

"I got this" she shook "I thought I had already lost you"

"Not quite yet" I shrugged.

Freesia tip-toed and planted her lips against mine.

"I love you" she whispered.

My heartbeat burst at an uncontrollable rate as she said them three words. I was nervous when I wrote that letter but I was so glad that she felt the same way on the other hand, it made my feel heart-broken, knowing that it won't last.

"I love you too" I rested my forehead against hers.

We both quickly pulled back as we heard loud bangs from below. Maniacal laughter echoed through the walls along with screams. This was it.

"They're here…" I sighed, holding onto Freesia's hands "Time to hide"

"I'm not hiding anywhere" she snapped at me "I'm not leaving you"

"I wasn't asking you" I snapped, pushing her into the closet wardrobe. "Stay here, I mean it"

Her tear-filled emerald green eyes locked with mine as she slowly nodded.

"Love you" I pressed my lips lovingly against her forehead.

I slammed the wardrobe door shut and enchanted it so it stayed locked. I ran out of the room quickly, leaving Freesia alone.

**Freesia's POV**

What was going to happen now?

I was locked in a wardrobe completely defenceless while all of my friends were in danger. I could just about see the room through a small window in the cabinet. I jumped as the door to the Astronomy Tower burst open revealing Harry carrying a very weak looking Dumbledore. I guessed Draco had already got to him…

"Stay back" Dumbledore pushed Harry back.

"But Professor" Harry started to speak but the Professor pushed him further back.

"I said get back Harry" Dumbledore grumbled "This fight isn't yours"

Harry stepped backwards and flinched as he stepped on a piece of paper. He picked up the paper and started to read it. I froze when I realised it was my letter from Draco.

Harry put the paper in his pocket and started to move closer to Dumbledore before he cast a Body Binding Charm, freezing Harry onto the wall. Dumbledore carefully placed the Invisibility Cloak over Harry before the door opened once again. Draco slowly entered; his wand is shaking in his nervous hand.

"Well done Draco, you must be so proud of yourself" Dumbledore folded his arms "How did you manage to transport Death Eaters in such a protected school?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement" Malfoy stared at his nemesis, his wand pointed at the Head teacher.

"I thought as much" Dumbledore nodded. "Very clever, but not that clever"

Draco stared at Dumbledore with no amusement.

"You see Draco" Dumbledore continued to speak "I knew about your little attempts to kill me. The jinxed necklace, the poisoned mead. I knew all of it, and these little failures just show that you don't want to do this"

Draco growled in anger as he stood closer to him.

"You don't have to do this Draco" Dumbledore spoke calmly. "There are other options, I can protect you and your family"

"I have no option!" Draco practically screamed "If I don't kill you, He'll kill me. He'll kill my whole family!"

Nausea and fear filled me as Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room. One of the most dangerous Death Eaters of all time, she sauntered into the door with her arm now draped over Draco, her hand gripped tightly onto his shoulder. My heart broke at the sight of him. His eyes were brimmed with tears and his body shook with pure fear. The stench of blood filled the room as Fenir Greyback entered the room as back-up.

"Come on Draco" Bellatrix whispered into Malfoy's ear "Just get on with it"

"You don't need to do this Draco" Dumbledore comforted "You're more than this, think about what you'll lose if you do this"

Draco looked towards the cupboard that I was standing in and I could feel his eyes burning into the wood and staring at me.

"What are you waiting for?!" Bellatrix yelled "Kill him!"

Draco continued to look at me as he slowly shook his head and moved his wand away from Dumbledore.

"I… I can't" He cried.

"Come on Draco!" Bellatrix screamed down her nephew's ear.

Snape suddenly swept in front of Malfoy and raised his wand.

"Arvada Kadavra!"

Dumbledore shuffled back as he was hit with the curse. I held the massive scream inside of me as Dumbledore fell out of the Astronomy Tower window.


	40. Sleeping with the Enemy

**Draco's POV**

It was as if everything went in slow motion. The man who transformed the lives of hundreds, no, thousands of students was dead, his corpse how flailing out of the Astronomy Tower. My Aunt Bellatrix started to jump and dance around with glee, knowing that the mission was complete. I was expecting her to be furious and calling me a coward but she obviously didn't care now that it's done. I glanced over at Snape who was staring out of the window. He made the Unbreakable Vow and he kept to it and I couldn't thank him enough for it. A mask of mild amusement was etched on his face however his eyes showed clear regret and remorse.

Bellatrix left the room, screeching and laughing as she did so.

"We better go" Snape looked over at me.

I immediately looked over at the wardrobe and inwardly sighed. Freesia just witnessed Albus Dumbledore die in front of her very eyes. She was going to hate me for sure but I couldn't leave her here.

"Draco" Snape spoke louder "You're not safe here anymore"

"But Professor" I spoke up.

"Now Draco!" Snape growled as he dragged me out of the room.

Please forgive me Freesia.

**Freesia's POV**

I sat in the wardrobe, practically drowning in my own tears. I tucked my knees under my chin and wrapped my arms around my knees. Malfoy didn't go through with it but the mission was still complete. Dumbledore was dead. I was glad I was stuck here; I didn't want to face anyone as guilt filled every pore.

"Alohamora!"

I fell out of the wardrobe with a thud, pain reaching my knees. I eventually looked up to find a furious Harry. I guessed the Body Binding Curse died along with Dumbledore.

"Are you fucking proud of yourself?!" Harry snarled, dragging me on my feet.

"Harry, please" I hiccupped.

I was interrupted by a hard smack in the face.

"All this time you knew?" Harry scrunched the letter and threw the paper ball at me "All this time you were sleeping with the enemy?"

"It's not like that Harry" I wiped my face and attempted to calm myself.

"So what was Keeva's input in this? Using Ron to get information?!" Harry spat.

"Keeva has nothing to do with this" I growled back "She had no idea so don't drag her into this"

"But you knew what Draco was?" Harry glared at me, his eyes burning.

"But he didn't do it Harry, Draco didn't do it" I replied.

"But you knew?" He spoke quieter.

I stared at him silence.

"You could have stopped this" Harry mumbled before disapperating.

I slowly picked up the paper ball and un-scrunched it, reading Draco's letter for a second time. What had I done? Harry was right, I could have stopped this and Dumbledore would still be alive. It was my fault!

My train of thought was sharply cut off my high pitched laughter coming from downstairs. The Death Eaters were still here. Why be here when your mission was completed. Wasn't killing an all-powerful wizard enough? I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and composed myself. I wasn't able to help Dumbledore but I sure wasn't going to let my friends down.

I ran down the stairs to find members of Dumbledore's Army fending off Death Eaters. I stared as Ron saved Keeva from a jinx, knocking them both on the floor. Keeva pulled Ron into an embrace, holding onto him tight.

"I love you" Keeva wept.

"I love you too" Ron stroked Keeva's hair before kissing her.

Unbeknownst to them, Greyback was standing right behind them, wand at the ready.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I pointed my wand and screamed, instantly paralysing the wolf man.

The other Death Eaters moved over to Greyback before disapperating, taking him with them. Dumbledore's Army cheered before running out of the room. I ran over to my friends who stared at the floor where Greyback was in horror.

"You could have picked a better place to declare your love" I shrugged, offering a hand to her.

"You're one to talk" Keeva responded, standing up and helping Ron to his feet.

"I'm so sorry Keeva" my eyes started to water "I didn't know this would happen!"

Keeva sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"You weren't to know" she soothed "No one could have imagined this to happen"

Ron walked over to the window and stared out into the wilderness.

"Hey" Ron called us over "I think they're going"

Keeva and I walked over to the window and saw many lines of pure black smoke moving up from Hagrid's hut. I looked to my left to see Ron wrapping his arm around Keeva's waist and holding her close to him. I put my hand in my pocket and held Draco's letter, providing me with a little bit of comfort.

"I think they're going" Ron sighed with relief.

"Thank Merlin" Keeva breathed, leaning her head on Ron's shoulder.

I stared ahead at the black smoke. I immediately wondered which one was Draco. Despite everything that happened, I just wanted to know if he was okay.


	41. So it's true then

**Freesia's POV**

The Battle of the Astronomy Tower only lasted overnight yet it seemed like it had lasted days. The once happy and wonder-filled school that was Hogwarts had diminished into a cold empty castle with cold, empty students. It was as if Dumbledore had taken all the happiness and glee from every student in his final moments.

I changed from my uniform into a basic grey hoodie, red vest top and skinny jeans with my black converses. I looked down at the uniform with an unbearable feeling of sadness. I didn't deserve to wear the Gryffindor uniform.

"Incendio" I muttered, setting my uniform alight.

I leant against the end of my bed, watching the Gryffindor Badge get covered in flames.

"So it's true then…" I instantly jumped up at the sound of Keeva's voice. She stood at the end of the bed, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I can't stay here Keeva" I shrugged, fiddling with the curtains on my four-poster bed.

"Of course you can Freesia" Keeva spoke up "you did nothing wrong"

"I knew what Malfoy had to do" I huffed "I could have stopped it"

"Who would have believed you?" Keeva asked as she non-verbally shot water at my uniform. "Besides, didn't you say that Dumbledore knew about Draco trying to kill him?"

I nodded.

"Well there you go" Keeva placed her arm around me.

"If only everyone else was as understanding as you" I smirked.

Keeva lowered her head before passing me my destroyed uniform. I eyes locked with the Gryffindor badge, which was the only part of the uniform that wasn't damaged in the fire.

"You're a Gryffindor Freesia" Keeva soothed "You are courageous and so brave"

"I hid in a wardrobe Keeva" I threw the badge on the floor "I wouldn't class that as bravery"

"Malfoy locked you in the wardrobe Freesia" Keeva laughed "That just shows how much he cares for you"

"Please don't bring him up" I rolled my eyes, a warm flush creeping across my face. "It's over. We weren't meant to be together and it shouldn't have happened"

"But you care for him?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Keeva, I'm in love with the smug ferret-faced bastard" I laughed briefly before heartbreak set in again. "That's what makes it worse"

Keeva passed me some more of my clothes out of my cupboard, she knew that there was no way I was going to change my mind.

"Where are you going to go?" Keeva eventually spoke after a few moments silence.

"Anywhere for now" I shrugged "I can't go back to the home, I don't want them in any danger. Greyback saw my face when I attacked him, it wouldn't take very long for him to find me there"

Keeva pulled me in for a long hug. I could feel my shoulder getting soaked by Keeva's tears. I didn't want to say goodbye and it wasn't going to be forever. I had so much to thank Keeva for, she kept me sane when I needed her the most and she was the only one willing to be my friend in my first year.

We eventually pulled back, me ruffling her hair playfully.

"This better not be fucking goodbye" Keeva snapped at me, playfully hitting me.

"Nah" I wiped my face as tears started to form "More of a 'see you later'"

I handed Keeva a small box wrapped in green paper. She opened the box and pulled a face at the small, black mobile phone.

"Really?" Keeva laughed.

"Well, there's no doubt that there will recognise Loki if he keeps constantly sending letters" I answered "Besides, texting's much quicker!"

"Fine, seeing as it's you" Keeva huffed as she eventually turned the phone on.

Keeva placed the phone in her pocket as her eyes began to well again.

"At least come to the funeral?" Keeva looked at me hopefully.

"Are you kidding?" I shuddered "I'm the last one who should be there. Harry would kill me as soon as he saw me, now go on, Ron will be waiting"

Keeva looked at me solemnly.

"I mean it, piss off" I laughed "I'll text you later"

Keeva continued to look at me sadly as I carefully picked up my suitcase. I breathed deeply before disapperating.

I opened my eyes to see that I was on the other side of the lake; I wasn't going to leave before having a last look at the place. Besides, I wanted to pay my respects to Dumbledore; I just didn't want to be confronted by Harry or the rest of Dumbledore's Army. I sat on the bank, my back leaning against a tree. Taking in the fresh air, I suddenly felt torn. Should I really go or should I fight to stay?


	42. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

**Hello :D**

**So it's coming to the end of 'The Flower and The Dragon'**

**When it came to figuring out how to end this I was completely torn as there was so many ways this could end. So instead of ripping my hair out and deciding on one ending, I'm going to write three different endings! **

**I will add the title as 'Ending 1, Ending 2 and Ending 3' so you can either pick one at random or you can read all three, it's entirely up to you! Let me know which ending you prefer as I might right a Post-Hogwarts sequel but I'm undecided at the moment.**

**Thank you for reading my story and thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews! :D **


	43. Ending 1- An Orphan eh?

"Walters" A solemn voice called over to me.

I cautiously turned and my heart skipped a beat at the sight of the broken shell that was Draco Malfoy. He was dressed head to toe in black, his white hair combed slightly towards the side. His ice blue eyes seamed to glisten against his extremely pale skin.

I turned away from him and leant back against the tree, closing my eyes as I did so. I was seeing things, Malfoy had gone to join the Death Eaters, so he wouldn't be here right now.

"I can understand why you would ignore me Freesia…" the mirage spoke again.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Malfoy kneeling in front of me. I slowly reached my hand out to touch his face, expecting my hand to go straight through it. An electrical wave pulsed through me as my hand rested on his warm cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I spoke quietly "I thought you had gone away"

"I did" Malfoy moved so he was sitting next to me "But I couldn't leave without paying my respects"

I stared at him in confusion. Malfoy turned to me and smirked.

"Don't look at me like that" he grinned, staring at the castle "The old man knew I couldn't do it. He knew that I owed him too much"

I slowly nodded and went to place my hand on his arm but moved it away quickly.

"I'm not going to hurt you Freesia" Draco looked at me with worry.

After a little bit of hesitation, I placed my hand over his dark mark, stroking it with my thumb.

"I know you won't" I responded.

Malfoy desperately pressed his lips against mine, as if we hadn't seen each other in years. His arms snaked around my waist as my hand reached up his chest.

"I was so scared that you'd hate me" Draco panted before kissing me again.

"You didn't do anything" I spoke breathlessly, "you didn't kill Dumbledore"

"I could have Freesia" Draco grumbled before pulling back.

"But you didn't" I stroked his hair.

"I guess not…" Malfoy put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

As we both looked dead ahead where crowds of people all wearing black robes proceeded to the castle entrance. Fortunately, we were too far to be noticed by anyone so there would be no confrontation. McGonagall and Harry stood at the front of the crowd; equally grief-stricken looks were etched on their faces. Professor McGonagall slowly raised her wand in the air and wiped a tear from her face with her other hand. Harry placed his hand tenderly on McGonagall's arm as he also raised his wand in the air. It was only a matter of time before other members of the school slowly lifted their wands into the early morning sky, an endearing mark of respect for a well-loved wizard. I reached into my pocket and took out my wand, raising it in the air. I jumped as Draco grabbed my free hand with his, while his right hand was also in the air accompanied with his wand.

We stayed like this for a few minutes until the crowd's wands were lowered.

"Going somewhere?" Malfoy looked over and eyed my suitcase.

"I don't belong here anymore Draco" I sighed "its best that I move on"

Draco clutched onto my hand and sighed.

"I'm so sorry" Draco mumbled "I've ruined everything for you"

"Nah" I stroked his hand with my thumb "Sure, it wasn't how I was expecting to end this year but still"

"You can be angry you know" Draco interrupted me "I wouldn't expect anything else from you"

"Yeah maybe I should be angry" I leant against the tree again "But I'm not. I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with pretty much everything apart from you. You didn't go through with it. Honestly Draco, I couldn't be more proud of you"

"You're proud of a coward" Draco scoffed.

"You're not a coward" I responded, looking directly at him. "What you did was incredibly brave. You stood your ground and you didn't commit murder despite being pressured by Death Eaters. That takes a lot of courage"

"You couldn't have sounded more like a Gryffindor" He smirked at me.

"It's true" I laughed. "You're a lot braver than you think"

Malfoy slowly stood up and held his hand out to me. As I stood up, Draco shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked him, my eyes locking with his.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you" Draco nudged me.

"I'd like to see you try" I smirked, nudging him back.

"In all honesty" Draco huffed "I don't know what's going to happen but I know things aren't going to get better any time soon. So wherever you go, do what you can to stay out of danger"

I slowly nodded, heartbreak started to settle in again.

"Well" I coughed "It was fun while it lasted"

"Yeah" Draco smiled, resting his hand on the side of my face. "You still have that letter?"

I nodded, patting my jeans pocket, feeling the scrunched up piece of paper.

"I meant every single word" Draco placed his other hand on my shoulder "I don't want you to think that things have changed because I survived"

"I know" I replied, trying to look away.

Malfoy then pulled me in for a kiss to end all kisses. It brought out feelings of love and hurt simultaneously as we both knew it was going to be our last ever kiss.

"I love you Freesia" Draco spoke eventually.

"I love you too ferret" I replied, resting my forehead against his.

We stayed like this for what felt like forever. We both knew this was the end and we knew we probably would never see each other again.

"We better go" Draco sighed "They're meant to be holding the funeral here and I don't think we're honoured guests"

"Yeah" I laughed awkwardly.

Draco held me for one last embrace before he stood back.

"Until we meet again Walters" He pulled his trademark smug grin before becoming enveloped in dark smoke and flew up into the air.

"Doubt it…" I grunted to myself.

My head lowered to the floor as fresh tears started to form. This was too much; I was losing my school, my friends and the love of my life in a matter of seconds. I wiped my eyes in attempt to compose myself, I had to leave, it was for everyone's own good. There was no way I was going to live a life without magic but maybe living a practically muggle life wouldn't be such a bad idea, even if it was just for a little while. I shared a final glance at the breathtakingly beautiful castle before it was time to go…

I closed my eyes and thought of the town I grew up in. The sounds of crowds and drunken singing began to play in my head as images of Dublin flashed in my head. When I eventually opened my eyes, I was stood outside a traditional Irish pub that looked like a beautiful thatched cottage. The smell of beer and cigarettes filled my nose and it instantly reminded me of my childhood, the staff at the orphanage used to smoke like chimneys! I looked over at the beautifully painted glass window to see a sign written saying '**Room for Rent-Apply Within**'

"That was lucky" I smirked to myself as I headed into the pub, clutching my suitcase.

The pub was very small and was crowded with many intoxicated people swaying and drunkenly singing. A brief moment of sadness washed over me as I saw groups of friends laughing and drinking together, it was a painful reminder that I was alone now. I pushed past people to get towards the bar. A friendly looking elderly man with large round glasses and a long white beard eyed me as I leant against the bar.

"Well I know you're too young to be drinkin'" The man spoke with a heavy Irish accent, eyeing me with suspicion.

"I don't want a drink" I responded, my accent slipping back slightly towards my Irish roots. "I wanted to ask about the room"

"What about it?" He asked, suspicion still evident on his face.

"Is it still available?" I replied "I need a place to stay; I have enough for rent and bills and I can get a job"

The old man folded his arms and sat on a stool, he stroked his white beard in thought. I shuddered to myself as the old man just looked like an Irish Dumbledore.

"Now why would a young gal be needing a place to stay?" He speaks gently "Fall out with the folks?"

"I have no folks" I sighed, my accent becoming slightly stronger "I used to live in the old orphanage down the road"

"An orphan eh?" The man cleaned his glasses before putting them back onto his face. "I'm sorry to hear that darlin'"

I nodded in appreciation.

"Seeing as you have nowhere else to go" he stood up and leant against the bar "You can have a job 'ere. Just collecting glasses mind you! Then ye wages can go towards the rent"

My eyes widened in blissful surprise, did I hear him right? Any normal person wouldn't want a girl who was nearly seventeen to live above a pub let alone work in one!

"T, thank you" I stuttered, gratitude flowing through me "But why would you?"

"I know what it's like to have no folks" the man interrupted me, looked deeply into my eyes "I don't know what's happened to you but you look exhausted darlin'"

"You have no idea" I laughed, trying not to cry.

The old man who eventually introduced to me as Patrick O'Reilly showed me to my room. It was small and smelt strongly of damp but it was better than nothing at all! When Patrick left the room, I unpacked the room using magic (I was underage but the Ministry had bigger problems to be dealing with) and I got rid of the damp. Eventually, I collapsed onto the hard single bed. I glanced over to my bedside table and sighed to myself. Placed on it was a photo of Me, Keeva and Luna at the Yule Ball. Luna was wearing a bright purple shiny dress accompanied with many, many sequins. Her long blonde hair had glitter highlights in it, somehow making her hair look lighter! Keeva's dress was a lot more elegant with a full length black prom dress, with a blue sash across the waist, matching her hair which was tied in a beautiful fishtail plait. I was stood between the two of them in a floaty red halter-neck dress with my hair long and wavy; red glitter was magically put in the tips. The three of us were laughing happily to each other. Why couldn't I go back to them times?

I sighed as I looked over at the scrunched up piece of paper next to the photo. I gently took the letter and read it once more. It didn't matter how many times I read it, it still brought a tear to my eye. I never thought in a million years that I'd ever have Draco Malfoy say such things about me.

After everything that has happened, all the pain, all of the suffering, I saw a side to a Death Eater that I never thought I would. I had fallen in love with my worst enemy and he had fallen for me too. Now I was made to wait in the side-lines whilst the game continued to play. I felt totally defenceless but I knew I had no choice. I still had a very dangerous Death Eater out to get me so to live a muggle like life was all I could do.

All I could do was watch and wait…


	44. Ending 2- You're going home then?

"Going somewhere?" A monotone voice spoke from behind me.

I stood up in shock and turned to see a grief-stricken Harry Potter. His black hoody was zipped all the way up and his black jeans were extremely baggy for his slender frame. His hair was as scruffy as always, people said Harry could spend hours combing his hair and it'd still look a complete mess. His piercing green eyes stabbed into mine.

"I'm not staying where I'm not wanted" I folded my arms after walking away from my suitcase.

"So why haven't you gone already?" Harry raised an eyebrow at me.

"I wanted to pay my respects" I retorted "I tried to talk Draco out of it Harry, I really did"

"I believe that you would Freesia" Harry leant against the tree "But why didn't you tell me? Or Dumbledore more importantly!"

"You and Dumbledore had enough going on" I ran my hands through my hair in distress. "I thought I could talk him out of it, he wouldn't listen to anyone, I know I've failed you and the whole school!"

Harry slowly walked towards me, I was expecting him to hit me again and to be honest I wouldn't blame him. Instead, he hugged me.

"I shouldn't have yelled like I did Freesia" Harry confessed "I was just so upset"

"Don't apologise" I answered "I would hate me for it. I do hate me for it!"

Harry pulled back and put his hands in his pockets, still staring at me.

"You must have got through to him" Harry quietly spoke "He would have jumped at the chance to become a Death Eater, Malfoy wouldn't have hesitated"

"I guess" I mumbled, I didn't like the way he was talking about Draco but I guess he had a point.

The crowd of students emerged from the entrance of the castle, led by Professor McGonagall. She looked solemnly at the sky as she slowly raised her wand into the air. Slowly but surely, each student began to do the same. I looked over at Harry who was staring at the crowd.

"You better head back" I muttered "people are going to wonder where you are"

"Nah" Harry shook his head, "The funeral's being held on this field anyway, there's no point in me going back"

I nodded, sighing to myself.

"Besides" Harry coughed "No one wants to be alone at a time like this"

I smiled slightly as I raised my wand in the air, Harry did the same. It felt as if the entire school was connected at exactly the same time, all commemorating an incredible wizard and wonderful teacher.

"You don't have to go Freesia" Harry glanced at me.

"Yes I do" I shook my head "You may have forgiven me Harry but I don't forgive myself. I can't bring myself to wander the school halls and wear the Hogwarts uniform. It's time for me to move on"

"If that's what you want" Harry eventually nodded.

"It's not what I want Harry" I looked at the floor "But I need to leave"

Harry held out his hand I shook it gently.

"Take care" Harry ordered.

"You too" I responded.

"I'll try" he laughed.

I walked over to my small red suitcase and wiped my teary eyes. I glanced down at the front compartment and noticed the zip was undone but I thought nothing of it. I turned back to see Harry looking back towards the castle. I held onto the suitcase handle and took a last view of the beauty that was Hogwarts. I had no idea what was going to happen to me now but I guess I'll find out!

I closed my eyes tightly and thought to one of the places I loved the most. The smell of the fuel and the sound of train whistles blew in my head and I could already hear the sound of feet shuffling and people chatting. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself at Kings Cross Station. I walked towards the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. I stroked the cold wall softly, smiling to myself. It was weird to think that all these people had no idea about the wonderful world that lived on the other side of the walls. I shook my head, bringing myself back into reality as a family were staring at a girl stroking the walls!

With a red face, I rushed over to the closest bench before anyone else could nab it. I stared ahead at the train timetables and sighed. I could literally go anywhere right now yet I had no idea where to go or what to do. I had all this freedom yet I still felt so restricted. I reached into my purse and looked through my muggle money. At this rate, I'd be getting a train to the outskirts of London with this amount!

I put my purse into the front compartment in annoyance. Before I zipped it back up, I noticed something lying at the bottom of the compartment. My fingers shook as I grabbed the thick green envelope. I trembled as I opened the envelope.

_**You have no idea how long it took me to sort this out the muggle way!**_

_**You're welcome! **_

_**D.M xx **_

What the?

I looked behind the note to find a train ticket.

Dublin. One way.

I guessed my mind was made up for me! Dublin was where I grew up; I never thought I'd be going back there. Don't get me wrong, I was in love with the city but I assumed that Hogwarts was my ticket out of there. How did he know about Dublin?

I took the ticket out and gasped as I counted twenty, fifty pound notes. Draco had given me a way out and a grand to start me off! As much as I appreciated it, it wasn't the same. I wanted him here with me. I missed him!

I stood myself up and headed over to Platform 7 where the train towards Dublin was waiting. I ran to the train so I wouldn't miss it. I got into the train at the nick of time before the doors slammed shut. Relief washed over me as I took a seat opposite the door.

I grabbed my phone and dropped Keeva a text.

_**You better come to Dublin for the summer otherwise there will be hell to pay! xx**_

It was a matter of minutes before I had a response.

_**Wow, this really is quick! Ireland? Sure thing! Send me the address and I'll turn up still wish you could have stayed. xx**_

_**Me too xx **_

"You got in just in time there dear" a polite looking woman laughed from next to me, making me jump.

"Tell me about it" I laughed, trying to relax into the chair.

"Off to Ireland then?" she smiled at me "I could tell you've got a bit of an accent"

"Yeah" I smiled "I've been away for a few years, it'll be nice to go back"

"Ah" the woman nodded "So you're going home then?"

I looked out of the window and sighed.

"Yeah" I answered "I guess I am…"

I continued to look at the window and rolled my eyes. Who was I kidding, I wasn't going home. I was running away from home. Because of my stupidity and my selfish feelings, I had to go away whilst my friends were made to fight an ongoing battle. I knew Keeva would keep in touch but what about Ron, Luna, Seamus and everybody else? I had no idea how I was going to cope in another country without my friends and it was worse that Malfoy had helped me escape yet I couldn't see him again. I wondered where he had gone to; I assume to the Death Eaters as he had nowhere else to go. I would have suggested that we both run away together but the Dark Mark was too easy to track…

I held onto the ticket and closed my eyes.

"Thank you Draco…" I mumbled in a false hope that he could hear me.


	45. Ending 3- Good Enough For Me

I could have marched up to Harry and tell him I can't say sorry enough and I didn't want things with Draco to happen but there would be two problems with that. One, Harry wouldn't care. Two, I would be lying. I hated myself for getting involved with Malfoy's mission but I didn't regret being with Malfoy. I had never felt anything about anyone before and it was Draco that finally brought it out of me.

As much as I would miss Hogwarts and everyone in it, I had to leave.

I held up my wand in the air and lifted my head down in silence, as a mark of respect to Professor Dumbledore. I hope he knew that I didn't mean for any of this to happen and if I could go back, I would have told Dumbledore straight away, even if it put things between Draco and I in jeopardy!

After a two minute silence, my thoughts traced back to Malfoy. Where was he now? No doubt, he'd be with the Death Eaters. Would he be willing to continue to terrorise half-bloods and muggle-borns? I knew he felt hatred towards them but I really didn't think he could torture them or even kill them. Maybe it was my feelings towards him that clouded that view of him but I refused to believe he could do such a thing!

I grabbed my suitcase and slowly walked until I ended up at the opposite side of the lake, closest to the school. I guess I could have disapparated to anywhere I wanted but I wanted to take a final walk around the grounds, it really was beautiful! As I walked down the path, I could hear loud footsteps. I turned to see the crowd of students and teachers standing at the entrance, holding their own two minutes silence, everyone's wands were in the air. I smiled at the crowd briefly before continuing to walk.

I closed my eyes as the sight of a certain city centre and many pubs filled my mind. I could feel the grass turn into concrete under my feet as I could smell beer and cigarettes. My heart skipped a beat when I opened my eyes to see my hometown.

"Hello Dublin" I sighed to myself as I walked through the city streets, looking at the many shops and pubs, it was like I never left. It was weird that I hadn't been here since I was eleven.

I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text:

_**Hello from Dublin! Stay in touch you! xx **_

I beamed as I message from Keeva came straight back.

_**Definitely! You won't get rid of me that easy! **_

I sat on a park bench and rested my legs that ached from disapperating; it was beginning to take its toll on me! Well that was the last time I was going to use magic for a while. I had to keep a very low profile, especially with Greyback after me!

I unlocked and locked my phone again in boredom. If only I could get in touch with Malfoy as quickly as it was to keep in touch with Keeva. I wouldn't have even humoured Malfoy by offering him muggle technology. I didn't even know where he was anyway so what's the point of even thinking about it. It was for the best though. What we had was incredible but short-lived; we both knew that from the start. It was never going to last and it was inevitable that we weren't to see each other again.

But I knew he loved me, and that was enough for me.


End file.
